The Human Life of Hazel Cullen
by mixed-up-directioner
Summary: Hazel Cullen is Edward's little sister by five years. They have been through a lot together in their human years before they became vampires. Prequel to The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen :D
1. Birth and The Promise

**Edward's POV**

_June 24, 1906 4:44pm_

I am five years old and about to become an older brother. It is a strange yet exciting feeling. Mama went into labor just two hours ago and my little sibling was just born. I do not know if it is a boy or a girl but I hope that they will be my best friend.

I found out Mama was pregnant in February when she had known for a while but didn't want to tell me until then right now I am sitting on the floor of my bedroom in our house. Mama is downstairs with my new sibling.

It is now 5 hours later and I have never stayed up this late since I am only five. I hear a knock on the door and put down my ball and sock I had been playing with.

"Edward?" Papa said

"Yes" I said

"Would you like to meet your new little sister?" he asked

"Sure" I said and took papa's hand as he led me down the stairs to where mama was on the couch holding my little sister who was asleep in my mother's arms. She looked so peaceful.

I studied her closely and I could make out that she was very small…probably the smallest thing I had ever seen.

My little sister moved her hand out a little bit towards me

"Can I hold her?" I asked

"Yes, but SIT down" mama said softly

I sat down beside mama on the couch and she passed my sister to me, being moved she started crying a bit but as soon as I held her she stopped. Her beautiful blue eyes were slightly open so I could see her color.

I looked into her eyes and decided I would make a promise to her "I promise, to be the best big brother in the whole wide world. To protect you from anything that will threaten you, I promise to be your protector "I whispered as if I rehearsed it

I looked at my sister for a split second more and studied just how…perfect she looked

"What's her name?" I asked

"I don't know…let's come up with one" mama said

I stood thinking for a few seconds and remembered how my current eye color was hazel and based on portraits of dad as a child his eyes would later turn green (probably like mine). Hazel was also one of my favorite colors. I also remembered that it was a name.

"How about Hazel" I asked and mama and papa looked at me as if to say "where did you get that from"

"Hazel…for the trees and eye color currently mine and my favorite" I explained

Mama raised her eyebrows and nodded before turning to papa who smiled and nodded again. I knew immediately that they liked the name. I was like a profiler it was kind of scary I could read people.

"I think the name fits perfectly Edward" Mama smiled at me and I smiled back

"Should we also come up with a middle name?" Papa asked

"Sure" I said shrugging and mama and papa laughed

"We should maybe make her middle name after one of our parents" Mama said

"Or we could combine the names…such as…" Papa stopped to think for a second

"Well let's see my father's name was Luke and my mother's name was Evelyn" Mama said

"My father's name was Walter and my mother's name was Cynthia" Papa said

"How about Lucy…like a combination of Luke and Cynthia Lu from Luke and Cy from Cynthia" Mama said and Papa nodded

"Beautiful…Hazel Lucy Masen" he breathed the words

I stared at her…Hazel. My little sister I was tired and Mama held her arm out so I could lie down with her and Hazel

I took Hazel's tiny hand and closed my eyes…falling asleep right beside my little sister.


	2. 1 year old and the firsts

The first year of Hazel's life was…somewhat eventful yet it wasn't. After the first few days after she was born mama was very tired and sat down most of the time. We all had to take turns taking care of Hazel except for me because I was "too young"

I was however the first person to take Hazel outside and she just held onto me while she looked at the air.

During her first rainstorm she was scared so she immediately ran to me I almost wondered if she knew about my promise to her but I cradled her in my arms and stayed with her.

She was very quick in speaking and said her first words at eleven months.

_May 14, 1907_

"Hazel…say mum" Mama said since she spoke with an English accent even though we called her mum or mama but mostly just mama

"Hazel, say papa" papa said

"Hazel, say Edward" I said

"Eddie" Hazel muttered and I laughed

"Hey!" I said

"Eddie…Edward" Hazel said and smirked a little bit

"Alright if you're allowed to call me Eddie then I'm allowed to call you Hayz" I said and Hazel shrugged

"Edward" she just said and scooted over to me on the floor I picked her up and held her close to me in my lap. Mama and Papa just watched us

It was funny since Hazel couldn't walk yet so she kept trying and I supported her as she kept falling down and we tried to pick her up but she was being stubborn and refused help.

One morning I was asleep in my bed and heard rattling I looked out the window figuring it was a truck or something. I figured it must be from the apartment above or below us but once I turned over to the other side of my bed I saw my sister.

Hazel was walking around my room and getting stuff from under my bed

"What are you doing Hayz?" I asked her and she looked at me before walking up to the side of my bed and put her hands on it.

I was about to help her up but she pushed my hands away and tried to come up on her own.

"Hazel I'm telling you, you're too small to…" but once again I was wrong and next thing I knew she was lying down next to me and looking at me with her "innocent eyes" I pulled her closer to me and we were lying down under my quilt.

"Edward" she said and I ruffled her hair as she covered her face with her hands.

I tickled her and she laughed and shook her head

"Children, what are you doing?" Mama asked and then she saw Hazel and me

"Nothing mum" I said

"Mama" Hazel said

"What did you just say?" I asked her

"Mama…Edward" Hazel said and just stared at me

"Come Hazel let's go eat something" Mama took Hazel and added "you too Edward"

"Where's Papa?" I asked

"Papa" Hazel said

"Are you going to keep copying me Hayz?" I asked her

"Papa is at work" Mama said

"Oh" I said

"You're being very chatty today?" Mama turned to Hazel who laughed

"Edward" she pointed to me

"I didn't do anything" I said

"Mama" she pointed to Mama

"Show mama what you showed me earlier" I said taking Hazel and putting her on the ground

She walked over to the cupboard and tried to open the door but fell over. She hit her head a little and started laughing

"You are one crazy girl Hazy" I said and Hazel laughed

"You crazy girl" she said

"No" I said

Mama set Hazel down at the table and I sat down next to her

After breakfast Hazel and I did a puzzle in my room for the remainder of the day. It was a 100 piece one of England's flag.

Even though I did most of the work Hazel did some of it. We sat there and I talked to her as she nodded and occasionally would mutter something.

_June 24, 1907_

Today it is Hazel's first birthday. When she woke up I quietly told her that today she was one but she didn't seem to care.

I carried her down the hallway to the kitchen of our apartment. Where Mama and Papa were waiting with the special breakfast that we ate on birthdays (strawberries and whipped cream) since it was Hazel's first birthday she didn't really know what to do but she picked it up and licked the whipped cream off of it.

After that she just ate the strawberry plain and we laughed since this was just typical "Hazel behavior"

Afterwards Hazel sat on the floor and began spinning a top with her little hands.

"Look Edward" she would say

"I see Hayz" I said very seriously and came up behind her to tickle her

She squealed with laughter "NO!" she cried through laughing

She kicked me in the face

"HEY HAZEL!" I shouted and held my eye (where she kicked me)

"Hazel…be nice to Eddie" Mama tousled my hair but I didn't care.

Hazel folded her arms and just sat there.

That night I put Hazel in her cradle and she rattled the bars

"What's wrong Hayz?" I asked and she held out her little arms towards me and made her hands into fists

I picked her up and sat down I rocked her until she fell asleep…sucking her thumb and her face buried in my shirt. I got up and put her back in her crib and she immediately started crying

"Hayz" I said puzzled and picked her up again and took her to my room. I was tired to I got into my pajamas and into my bed…I fell asleep with Hazel in my arms.


	3. 2 years old and the accident

**Edward's POV**

Well the year Hazel was one went by really fast. I couldn't believe how big my baby sister was getting

Every day she was picking up new words left and right and one time even followed me to school

Hayz was different from most one year olds though

Whenever I would come home from school she would always be waiting for me and would hug my leg until I would pick her up.

I always could tell what she was thinking…I knew when she was scared, tired, happy, sad, hungry, etc. It was weird but mama said it was part of our "sibling relationship"

_June 24, 1908_

Today was Hazy's second birthday it was also the day former President Grover Cleveland died

I didn't really know who he was since I am only seven but mum and papa said it was a big deal for the American people

We were American but Mum and papa were from England but they had US citizenship from when they crossed over from Ellis Island

I picked Hazel up from her small bed and held her close

"Edward!" she said and her face lit up

"Hazel!" I said and she giggled

"Do you know what today is?" I continued

"No what?" she asked

"You're birthday silly" I said

"What's dat?" she asked

"You're two years old today" I told her

She held up two fingers "Two?" she asked

"Yeah" I said kissing her nose and she laughed again

"Wat about you?" she asked

"I'm seven" I held up seven fingers and she widened her little eyes

"Seven?" she held up seven fingers on her hands

"Yeah" I said

"When will I be seben?" Hazel asked

"In five years" I said

Hazel considered this for a second

"Five" she held up five fingers

"You are smart Hayz" I said

"Yea but you're smarter den me" she said

I shrugged

"I should wait till you're seven then we can say that" I said

"When were you two Edward?" Hazel asked me

"Five years ago" I said

"Five" Hazel held up five fingers again

"Yeah now come on let's go eat breakfast" I said taking her down the hallway with me to our kitchen.

"Edward…come on you have to get ready for your last day of school" Mama said

"Oh shoot!" I had forgotten about that so I wouldn't get to be with Hazel on her birthday…she probably wouldn't remember anyway

I ran back to my room and Hazel looked puzzled as she sat on the floor of the kitchen

"And you my little birthday girl happy birthday Hazel" I heard mama say to Hazel as she picked her up

"Where's Edward?" Hazel asked

"He's going to school" Mama said

"What's dat mummy?" Hazel said and I found it funny how she picked up their English accent

"Where they learn…when you're a big girl you'll get to go there too" Mama said

I could picture Hazel just sitting there and shrugging while being amused at the same time

After I went to school and came back I saw mama sitting on the couch with her eyes closed I looked around for Hazel but then looked to the floor and saw her sitting on her knees staring up at me.

"Oh…OK I see how it is Hayz…I see you angle…fine you want to be that way fine" I pretended to walk away

Hazel shrieked before getting up and hugging my leg

"Alright fine" I said picking her up and she smirked knowing she got her way

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel" I crooned and set her down on my bed when we got to my room

"How was your birthday Hayz?" I asked

"I dunno" Hazel said shrugging and I laughed and ruffled her hair

"No Edward…bad boy!" she said shaking her finger at me

"Hey I'm your older brother so I have full on permission to torture you whenever I want" I said

"NO! No! No!" Hazel said curling up into a ball on my bed

I ruffled her hair

"Alright it is your birthday Hayz I'll leave you alone" I said but she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me down to sit with her (which I did)

I held her in my lap on the floor and closed my eyes as I lay down

I felt the strong feeling to protect my sister if anything came to harm her…I would always be there for her I knew she was only two but let's say that in 10 years from now we were both in a dire situation

I would want her to be safe before I was

Hazel looked at me with her big blue eyes as if to know what I was thinking I held her closer to me and listened to her heartbeat that was one of my most comforting sounds in the world.

_December 12, 1908 _

Today was the first day Mama let Hazel and I into town by ourselves since she knew I wouldn't let anything happen to Hazel and was smart enough to know what to do.

Before we left Mama handed me a quarter and said

"Watch out for your little sister Edward"

I looked at her as if to say "really?" but instead I replied

"You know I will mama" and she smiled at me We left for town and I held Hazel's hand the whole way there since she wanted to walk I looked down at my little sister who was admiring all the surroundings around us.

We stopped at the café to have lunch we had pickles and turkey after I handed them my quarter (which was just enough) we went on our way. I knew I really wasn't supposed to but I went to check out the gunsmith.

Hazel however was not allowed in the store since she was only two and a half. I knew I had to keep my promise to her but I knew she would know to stay put so I made her physically plant her feet next to the potted plant outside the store

"Repeat after me Hayz" I said

"Repeat after me Hayz" Hazel said and I nudged her

"I Hazel Lucy Masen will not move one inch until Edward comes out of the store"

"I Hazel Lucy Masen will not move one inch until Edward comes out of the store" Hazel repeated

"Good now stay here" I said and held my hand to stay as if she was a dog and she stayed for the most part as I knew.

"Hello young boy can I help you with anything?" the gunsmith said

"No thank you sir I'm just looking around" I said and looked out the window to check on Hazel who was still standing by the plant.

I became fascinated with one particular gun and was admiring it when I heard a woman scream…it was a loud bloodcurdling scream. I immediately dropped the gun and ran outside knowing it was Hazel.

She was standing there motionless in the middle of the street just as the royal Mandau family's carriage was about the plummet into her so naturally I slid…literally slid into the street and knocked my baby sister out of the way and was hit full on…that was when everything went black.

Hazel was crying and sitting beside my bed when I woke up Mama was using a compress to clean my face which was bleeding heavily. Hazel's little eye was swollen shut and her arms and legs were bruised a little bit.

"Is Eddie OK?" she asked mama and mama nodded

"He'll be OK Hazel don't worry" Mama assured her and I let out a deep breath feeling guilty that my sister was worrying about me.

Mama took me to the hospital when my bleeding in my head didn't stop. I required 9 stitches in my head and had suffered a concussion. I was seven years old.

My injuries healed over the course of about six months. I was fully recovered about a week and a half before my Eighth birthday and Hazel's Third Birthday


	4. 3 years old and learning

**Edward's POV**

_June 20, 1909_

My eighth birthday was rather interesting since I had just recently healed from my injuries when I knocked Hazel out of the way of a moving carriage.

No interesting events did happen however since it was a very nice day out we went for a walk and ate at a luncheonette something we rarely did but only on birthdays.

That night as Hazel and I were getting ready for bed I remember her saying

"Happy Birthday Edward"

"Thanks Hayz and in 4 days it's yours" I told her

"What?" she asked

"Your birthday silly" I ruffled her hair

"Mine" she pointed to herself

"Yeah" I said

"Goodnight Eddie" she said

"Goodnight Hayz" I said and climbed into bed

_June 24, 1909_

I woke up very tired and rubbed the back of my head which was a little sore since it was still a bit sensitive.

I went into Hazel's room and found her not in her bed. I frantically looked under it and around her room. I went into my parent's room, my room, the closet, dad's office, the kitchen…NOTHING.

I looked around for my mother and went outside of our building. She was with Hazel. I sighed of relief. Hazel looked up as soon as she saw me.

"EDDIE!" she shouted

"Hey Hazy" I said

"Today I am three" she said

"Wow…I mean are you going to learn how to sew already or do you know…cooking?" I said

"No! That's for big girls besides its boring" she said

"Hazel!" Mama said

"What I'd rather play all day" Hazel said crossing her arms

"Well that's suitable because you're still young but not when you're older young lady" Mama said

"But Mum!" Hazel protested

"Gosh I would've thought you were a teenager by now" Mama said kissing Hazel's head and getting up from the bench they were sitting on

"Where's Papa?" I asked

"Oh he's at work" Mama sighed since papa didn't seem to pay attention to Hazel and I. Well Hazel really it was like…he didn't want anything to do with her.

"How come papa doesn't like me?" Hazel asked

"No sweetie he's just busy" Mama said

"But it's my birthday" Hazel said her head down

"Don't worry we'll make our own fun" I said trying to cheer her up

"OK" she said sadly

"Hazy…" I said in a firm tone

Instead Hazel scrambled down from mama's arms and ran inside to the apartment looking like she was about to cry.

It didn't really hit me that she would take this seriously I mean she was only three right? She wasn't supposed to care or understand about it. But she did and she did well.

_August 9, 1909_

Today I came home from a walk to see Papa and Hazel sitting listening to the radio

"And now Alabama has become the first uh state to uh ratify the Sixteenth Amendment of the U.S. constitution." The radio man said

I watched as papa explained to Hazel what he was talking about. It made me feel good to know that he was paying attention to her.

"Hello young lady" I strut into the room when the radio newscast was over

"Why hello Edward" Papa said

"Eddie!" Hazel shouted and papa chuckled I went to sit down with the bag I had carried to work with me today as a newspaper boy and sorted out my profits.

"Twenty three cents" I said to myself and nodded

_December 31, 1909_

The year of 1909 was not very eventful However; I do know that it was an interesting one.

Yesterday my friend William came over and we played with the new marble sack he got as a Christmas present since his family is Christian and give presents to their children.

Since Papa wasn't around much we didn't really do anything besides Mama was half Jewish.

Right now I'm sitting in my bedroom playing a board game with Hazel. Since she was three and didn't really understand the rules yet I was winning.

I still couldn't believe my little sister was already three.

"So what's new Hazel" I asked her

Hazel shrugged and went back to biting her nails

"Hey that's not good for you" I said

"Why?" Hazel asked

"Because it's just not" I said

"OK" Hazel said falling back onto the floor

"Children it's getting late do you want to listen to the radio about the celebration in New York or do you want to go to bed?" Mama asked

Hazel yawned and said "bed"

I shrugged and said "I dunno"

"Alright well it's eleven sharp why don't you go to bed" Mama said

"OK mum" I said and she led me to my room

I lay awake in bed awake that night feeling like something else was going to come of my life then I had thought it would…like my life wouldn't be the same typical way it was.

I listened to the sound of people in the streets cheering from the streets because of the New Year.

_April 21, 1910_

As I sat on the floor of my bedroom reading my book, _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ I heard my mum turn on the radio.

It was about a little in the afternoon when I heard the radio go off

"And now some shocking news Samuel Clemens also known by his pen name Mark Twain has died. He will be remembered for writing books such as the Adventures of Tom Sawyer and The adventures of Huckleberry Finn…" But I didn't wait for her to finish

"Oh my gosh" I said sitting up and slamming my book shut. I found it strange how I was reading one of the very books mentioned and the author had died.

_May 22, 1910_

Today was the day that Hazel read from the newspaper for the first time today. It was a big shock for everyone in my family especially me.

It all started at the breakfast table on that quiet Saturday morning in Chicago, Illinois

While I was checking out the paper's headlines Hazel grabbed it

"HAZEL!" I shouted angrily since I was in a bad mood this morning

"Sorry Eddie" she said

"It's OK" I said

"Land opens up in Washington, Montana, and Idaho to public settlement" Hazel read slowly and pronouncing some words wrong but she still read it

"Hazel!" Mama said

"What" Hazel said shrugging

"Did you just read that" I asked

Hazel shrugged again

"Let's just say that she did" Mama said laughing and Hazel just looked at her smirking

I looked at my little sister as she smirked at me and I smiled at her…my little sister had just learned how to read.


	5. 4 years old and Decisions

**Edward's POV**

_June 24, 1910_

A little less than a month ago my little sister read her first words. At first we thought that there was not much to it but then she started reading everything she could.

One time I even caught her rummaging through my drawer of books in my room.

"What are you doing Hayz?" I asked her

"Notin" she said guiltily but I knew better.

"Why are you stealing my books?" I hinted.

"I dunno" Hazel said.

I raised my eyebrows at her "If you say so." And she smirked.

Today was Hazel's fourth birthday and I couldn't believe my little sister was already growing up it seemed like yesterday that I was five and she was just born but it was a whole four years ago.

Hazel knew the strawberry tradition by now but she licked the whipped cream off of the strawberry after one bite and then ate it plain again as part of her "Hazelness".

"Hazel…how old are you today?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute "Four!" she shouted and I kissed her nose.

"Dang! You're smart girl!" I said and she laughed.

"Alright Hayz, what's next?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked and I tousled her hair.

She laughed and I picked her up. "Come on, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her.

She nodded so I went to go ask mama.

"Mum, can I go take Hazel for a walk?" I asked

"Yes but be back in a third of an hour OK?" She asked

"OK" I said and I looked at the clock in our house that was 2:00 so I would look at the town clock to see when I had to be back.

"Come on Hayz" I said and saw my now four year old sister.

Hazel scrambled down from the cabinet or whatever she was on and took my hand that was waiting for her.

I took her to the lake that was near the place where we both nearly died.

"How's being four treating you so far Hayz?" I asked her and she shrugged

"Very well thank you" she said imitating me and I nudged her. But not before she gave me one of her "priceless smiles."

I picked her up and swung her around as she squealed with laughter "Down!" she shouted.

"Alright fine" I said trying not to laugh. I tried to think of everything that had happened in my lifetime so far…everything was going pretty smoothly I guess but I mean I was only nine so what really was to happen in a nine year old's life.

Something probably wouldn't happen until like eight years or something…when I was older and more important in the world.

I think it was right then and there that I decided I wanted to join the army when I grew older. I had heard so many stories about how America got into wars with people so I figured it would happen in my lifetime.

The only thing I could think of was Hazel…if I went to war when I was eighteen per say she would be thirteen…who knew what trouble my little thirteen year old sister would cause if she was causing so much trouble now. But then again I dismissed the thought, especially since I wouldn't have to worry about it until much later in life.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Hazel asked me since I guess my face must've shown a solemn expression.

"What do you mean…I'm fine" I said but I was a mess inside.

"No you're lying" Hazel said.

"No I'm not." I said

"Yes you are." Hazel argued and I smirked.

"OK fine you're right I am lying." I said and ruffled her hair.

"I thought so" she said again doing another imitation of me.

Sometimes my sister was the only one who knew me and this was one of those times.

_August 9, 1910_

Today was the first day that Hazel attempted to write anything. Although I admit it was a bit funny she couldn't really accomplish much besides writing her name but it just came out looking like chicken scratch.

First she saw me writing and then she came up to me and said "what's dat?"

"A fountain pen" I replied.

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Come here" I patted my leg and she sat on my lap. "Watch me." I began to write

_Hello Hazel_ and she laughed. "So you put reading words on the paper?" she asked

"That's right" I told her "do you know what that's called?" I asked

Hazel thought for a second trying to remember if she had heard any conversations relating to the word. "Wreating?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Writing" I said.

"Stupid" she pointed to herself.

"No you're not stupid Hazel…you're only four years old."

"Yeah but I should've known that" she said

"Stop being so hard on yourself" I said holding her tightly.

"OK fine" she said.

"Do you want to try?" I asked her.

"But I'm stupid Eddie I can't write" she said.

"Alright then I'll just have to make you." I said

"No!" she shrieked.

"Then say you're not stupid and write" I said.

"OK" Hazel said and tried to write. First H then A then Z-E-L

H-A-Z-E-L

"It's bad" she said looking at me.

"Well…it does take practice" I said

"Well I'm going to wait until tomorrow to practice more" Hazel said.

"OK Hayz." I said

Hazel grabbed her teddy bear and left the room.

_December 18, 1910_

So today we went to the theatre to go see some play that mama and papa wanted to go see but they couldn't leave Hazel and I alone so we had to go.

Mama had bought 3 tickets which meant that Hazel had to sit on someone's lap. I figured she would choose mama.

When we got to our seats Papa said "Hazel, you have to sit on someone's lap who do you want to sit with?"

Hazel looked a bit shy for a second because papa barely spoke to her. "Eddie" she pointed at me and I was stunned but happy because I wanted her to pick me. I picked Hazel up and put her in my lap. I didn't really pay attention to the show. Mostly I just paid attention to my quiet little sister sitting in my arms.

_March 10, 1911_

Today was the day that Hazel officially learned to write her full name. Remember how she first started writing and started practicing well. Mama, Hazel, and I were sitting at the breakfast table while Hazel was using one of my fountain pens to write with.

After several minutes or so she held up the page and said "Is this good?"

I stared at it "yeah it's amazing Hayz…it's the best I've seen actually" I said

My mother was surprised "Wow Hazel where did you learn how to do that?" mama asked.

"Eddie showed me" Hazel said looking at me and so did Mama.

"Did you really Edward?" Mama asked

"I guess" I said

"No you did" Hazel said and I smirked

"OK maybe I did." I said

I picked Hazel up and put her in my lap. "Can I have a kiss?" I asked and Hazel gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you Hazel" I said

"You're welcome Edward" Hazel said doing an imitation of me.

I nudged her and said "you just don't learn"

Her eyes widened and she looked hurt "what…are you calling me…a…a" but mama cut her off.

"No, he's not calling you that say you're sorry Edward" Mama said

"Sorry Hayz" I said and Mama looked satisfied but Hazel just ran to her room.


	6. 5 years old and New Experiences

**Edward's POV**

_June 24, 1911_

Today Hazel turned five years old…wow. I was amazed at how big my baby sister was getting. In September she would be starting kindergarten and I would be starting fifth grade!

I took Hazel for a walk to the small lake at the edge of town. We found a tire swing and I put her on it. She laughed as I swung her around in it.

"Stop!" she cried out still laughing.

"Never" I said and Hazel kicked me. "OW!" I pretended to cry and she jumped off.

"Eddie are you OK…I'm sorry." She said thinking I was hurt.

"Just kidding" I said and picked her up.

"Hey!" she said trying to get free since I was holding her upside down.

"Can you believe you're going to go to school next year?" I asked sitting down and putting her in my lap.

"Yes" Hazel said.

"I remember when you were about two years old and I had to go to school and you were saying to mama that school was for big girls and now you're one of them." I said.

"Do you remember the day I was born?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah…as a matter of fact I was your age when it happened."

"My age?"

"Yeah isn't that funny." I said and Hazel smirked.

"I dunno." She said shrugging and I tickled her as she laughed again.

_August 30, 1911_

Today was two weeks before the first day of school and Mum made us go to the School Uniform shop to get new uniforms for us.

Hazel wasn't too amused and neither was I but at least I had done this before. Mama made sure that I was holding Hazel's hand at all times because of what happened last time considering we were in the general area of what happened although I'm about 100% positive Hazel doesn't remember.

As mama opened the door one of the workers was there and said "Hello can I help you?"

"Yes, I need boy's uniforms for my ten year old son and girl's uniforms for my five year old daughter." Mama said.

"OK right this way, we just got a new selection."

After Mama got stuff for me she turned her attention to Hazel who didn't seem amused with the idea of wearing a blouse and skirt with knee high socks.

"Why can I not wear the same clothes as Edward?" She asked.

"Because you are a girl and he is a boy you need to wear nice clothes." Mama said.

"But nice clothes are boring." Hazel said "and you can't play in them."

"But little girls don't play they do nice stuff." Mama tried to explain.

Hazel just scowled but said nothing. "We'd like to take these please." Mama said after getting up the cash register. After she paid we went home to eat lunch.

"Where's Papa?" I asked.

"At work" Mama sighed.

"What else is new" I muttered.

While Mama was making lunch Hazel and I practiced her writing which was really getting good for a five year old.

After eating our sandwiches and drinking milk. Hazel and I climbed one of the trees near the lake as she tried to enjoy what she called "her last days of freedom" before she went off to school.

I guess she was right in that sense because if you really think about it once school started we couldn't really do this stuff anymore. I actually liked school because I got to see my friends and now that Hazel would be going too it would be awesome.

**Hazel's POV**

_September 13, 1911 6:55am_

I woke up early…it was the first day of kindergarten! I couldn't believe I was finally going to school just like Edward. Although the idea seemed boring mama assured me it would be fun.

I just hope I don't end up like a loser or something and Edward said if anyone gave me a hard time he would "shove their teeth down their throat." That seemed to relax me until we reached the classroom where kindergarten, first and second grade met.

I froze as I was absolutely terrified…I didn't exactly know why but I just was.

"Come on Hayz…it'll be fun." Edward tried to coax me.

I just stood there and shook my head "No!"

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"What if I get murdered?" I asked.

Edward got a real serious look on his face "Hazel…we've been through this before no one is going to murder you…you've been listening to the radio too much."

I just sighed and walked into the classroom and looked back at my brother who smiled at me before walking off to his class.

My teacher rapped a stick on the black board. "Everyone, take their seats!" she bellowed at the class and I timidly went to sit in the back.

"OK everyone Listen up! I am your teacher, Mrs. Baudelaire and that is what you may call me. You may call me that or ma'am or Madame, anything else?" Mrs. Baudelaire waited a second and them shouted "You respond 'yes ma'am' does everyone understand!"

"Yes ma'am" we all answered like robots.

OK I need our thirteen kindergarteners to come up and stand in a straight line in the front to introduce themselves OK?" Mrs. Baudelaire said.

"Yes Ma'am" we all answered again.

As everyone lined up I went to the back of the line not wanting to draw attention to myself. A girl walked up first she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in bows and she had a dress on with long stockings…similar to my uniform except it was a dress.

"My name is Marilynn Haywire; I was born on January 21, 1906. My mama's name is Ethel and my papa's name is Henry I also have a little sister named Gertrude who is two and a half." Marilynn seemed really confident "oh and I prefer to be called Mary instead of Marilynn" she added.

"Why thank you Marilynn who is next?" Mrs. Baudelaire asked.

A boy with jet black hair and was really short walked up. He said his name was Roy and he had a brother named Richard who was in second grade. After Roy a boy named Frank walked up and he said he had a brother named Rod and a sister named Ana who were both younger than him.

Then another girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes with all sorts of ribbons in her hair and a pink dress walked up and said "my name is Hattie…Hattie Van Se and I am the sweetest little baby girl anyone can ever meet. I am darling and delicious and my mommy says I'm very special. I am an only child but my mama says that I'm enough because I'm the bestest sweetest girl ever."

"Well I'm sure you are Hattie…thank you." Mrs. Baudelaire said and called the next person to come up.

"My name is Bessie !" Bessie sang her name. "Bessie Abington and I am also a sweet and amazing little girl. Hattie is my best friend and we are both amazing together!" Bessie said and I was just as disgusted with her speech as I was with Hattie's.

"Well thank you Bessie!" Mrs. Baudelaire said singing Bessie's name as well. Two twin girls walked up together "well aren't you darling" Mrs. Baudelaire said and the girls smiled.

"My name is Nora Smith" Nora Smith said.

"My name is Olive Smith" Olive Smith said.

"We are twins…we are the brightest blessing in everyone's life…that's what our mamamy says and our friends too." The girls said and then they were done.

"Beautiful I look forward to spending the year with two bright blessings." Mrs. Baudelaire said.

Next several boys went up; Harold, Willie, Henry, George, and John. After that Mrs. Baudelaire said "Alright and now we have our final friend."

I gulped before walking up in front of the class "M-m-my name is H-Hazel Masen" I stammered and bit my nails. "I have an older brother named Edward who is in fifth grade. My parents immigrated from England twelve years ago and two years before my brother was born. "I said.

"That wasn't very interesting." Mrs. Baudelaire commented and I just went back to my seat.

The day went by a little while longer and during our lunchtime Mrs. Baudelaire was sitting at her desk when the girl named Marilynn walked over to me.

"Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Hi" I said quietly looking down.

"I'm Marilynn." Marilynn said.

"Hazel" I muttered and she shook my hand.

"Mrs. Baudelaire isn't being very nice to you."

I just shrugged

"She seems like a brat anyway." Marilynn said and I smiled.

"Thanks Marilynn" I said and she just smiled back.

"So do you live in the city?" she asked and I nodded.

"Do you?"

Marilynn nodded this time "so you have on older brother?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I've always wanted an older brother." Marilynn said and I just shrugged.

At 3:00pm Edward came to collect me from my classroom.

"Goodbye Marilynn" I called and she called back 'goodbye Hazel.'

Edward looked at me "so you weren't murdered and made a new friend?" he asked sounding impressed. I timidly nodded as he picked me up and effortlessly swung me onto his back piggyback style.

I rode like that the rest of the way back to our apartment and mama was already sitting in the kitchen waiting for us. "How was it?" she asked.

"Great" Edward said.

"Double Great." I said and Edward ruffled my hair, chuckling.

Mama handed us each an apple to eat for snack and Edward did stuff he called "homework." He said it was something that teachers gave you for home.

"So how's your teacher?" Edward asked me later that night as we were preparing to go to sleep.

Typically on school nights I either slept with him in his room or he slept with me in my room. Tonight we were in my room.

"She's a brat." I said

"How so?" Edward asked.

"She is only nice to the mean girls." I told him.

"What mean girls?" Edward asked sounding alarmed.

"These girls who think that they're 'the world's sweetest, bestest, brightest blessing'" I said and Edward widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow…really? Are they bothering you?" He turned his tone back to being concerned.

"No…but they probably will sometime soon." I said and Edward put his head back on his pillow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because girls like that they always find a way to pick on someone at least once." I said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Edward asked.

"Mama" I said.

"It figures" Edward said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing…just go to sleep Hayz OK?" Edward said and took me in his arms before singing my lullaby.

_January 8, 1912_

It's been several months since I started kindergarten and aside from having Mrs. Baudelaire and the mean girls in my class things have worked out well.

Marilynn Haywire quickly became my new best friend, it seemed that she shared some of the same views on life as I did.

On that Monday morning things weren't much different we had our arithmetic lesson, and then English, then we had our art period before lunch break.

During lunch Marilynn and I sat together (as we always did) and Marilynn said to me "would you like to come over to my house after school?"

I thought for a second…I had never hung out with someone before…but I wanted to. Edward had hung out with his friend William lots of times.

"Sure, I would love to. I just have to ask Edward first." I said and Marilynn shrugged.

"OK we can tell my mama when she comes to collect me." She said

"OK" I said.

At two fifty eight pm Edward came to collect me from the classroom and I said to him "Can I go over to play at Marilynn's?"

I could see my brother get a tense look on my face I knew he didn't want to leave me alone. Finally he said "OK but why don't we go home and you can tell mama then I'll walk you over there."

I nodded and said "that sounds good."

Edward smiled at me and I went to go tell Marilynn and she said that it was good. She gave me her address.

As Edward and I walked home we talked about our day and he said he was happy that I had made a friend.

When we walked into the door of our apartment Mama was in her usual spot waiting for us. "Hello Hazel, Edward how was school?"

"Good, Hazel" Edward gestured to me.

"Mama Marilynn asked me if I wanted to come over and play may I?" I asked.

"I don't see why not" Mama said.

"Thank you mama" I said.

"I'll take her over there." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward and goodbye Hazel, have fun."

As Edward and I walked towards the Haywire's house we were quiet but of course he still wouldn't let go of my hand afraid that I would wander off much like what I did when I was two.

_He_ thought that I didn't remember it but it was quite the opposite. I could remember it slightly but not the whole full story like Edward.

Edward knocked with the door knocked thing that was on the front door of the Haywire's house. Marilynn's mother answered the door.

"Why hello there, you must be Hazel"

I nodded and she chuckled "are you her brother?" she asked Edward.

"Yes Ma'am" he said politely.

After Mrs. Haywire called Marilynn Edward said goodbye to me and left.

_April 13, 1912_

Today Marilynn and I were having our first sleepover. Marilynn's mother was going out with her father and baby sister so Marilynn was allowed to stay over at a friend's house.

She came over at around 7pm and had brought over several of her dolls. I didn't really enjoy playing with dolls but she liked it so I just pretended I did.

Later that night as we were in my bedroom both sleeping on the hard wooden floor she said to me "Hazel?"

"What." I said.

"Um well you know Edward?"

"Yeah…" I said suspiciously.

"Well I mean I like him…like really like him."

"Can you please repeat?" I said kind of creeped out.

"I like your brother." Marilynn said.

Great so now my best friend had a thing for my older brother…just great. Maybe the whole idea just creeped me out because he was my _brother_.

"I like locomotives" I said hoping to change the subject and Marilynn chuckled.

We went to sleep shortly after that.

_April 15, 1912_

_8:00am_

It was Monday morning after the sleepover with Marilynn when I woke up and turned on our radio

"And now a tragic story…the RMS Titanic sunk last night after it hit an uh…ice berg was it? Survivors are being held on a separate boat but many are believed to be dead." I heard the radio man say.

My mother went still for a second and then her eyes went wide before she fell to the floor.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh!" was all she said.

I heard Edward running down the hallway. "Mama! Mama! Did you hear?"

Mama nodded and Edward asked "were Aunt Helen and Cousin Michael…" Mama nodded too and Edward's reaction was similar to Mama's.

I had no idea what was going on when suddenly I remembered. Several weeks ago Mama was telling us that her sister, our Aunt Helen and her son Michael were coming to America from England. They were going to be staying with us until they found a home and work.

Mama had told us that they would be taking the RMS Titanic to New York and I suddenly understood why my mother was so upset at that moment.


	7. 6 years old and Trouble

**Happy 106****th**** birthday Hazel! (Today June 24, 2012)**

**Edward's POV**

_June 24, 1912 _

I couldn't believe my little sister was six years old…the day she was born seemed like it was literally just yesterday. However, this year our birthdays weren't really celebrated much.

One of the major reasons was because our mother's sister Helen and her son Michael (our aunt and cousin) were aboard the RMS Titanic a ship that had crashed a little more than two months ago.

Aunt Helen was Mama's older sister and we'd only met her twice before…she was pretty nice but our cousin Michael was a lot of fun especially since he was a lot older than Hazel and me and knew a lot about the world.

I walked into my little sister's room and she was awake and writing a letter to our grandmother who was still in England...we had never met her before but sent her letters often.

Now that Hazel could write for herself she was able to send her own letters it was still pretty weird saying that.

"Good Morning Hazel, my six year old sister" I said and couldn't help smirking.

"Thank you Edward" Hazel muttered while looking deep in thought.

"What's wrong Hayz?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing, I just…"

"You feel bad for mama I know me too." I said and that startled me…for some reason I just knew exactly what my sister was thinking.

She sat up "how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I've no idea" I said and she shrugged seeming to believe my story (and I was telling the truth).

"We should do something special for mama" Hazel said abruptly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe we should make a memorial to Aunt Helen or something or perhaps light a candle in her memory on her birthday or we could ask mama if she ever needed to talk about Aunt Helen she could talk to us."

This all sounded so mature coming from Hazel I mean just before the whole Titanic thing she was just a normal little five year old and now she was sounding like an adult…I didn't even think I was mature enough to say something like that.

"I think that's a great idea Hayz, come on let's go" I said and picked her up much like I did when she was a baby.

"Eddie I'm six years old you can't hold me like this forever." She said again and then the reality hit me again.

It hit me that Hazel wasn't my baby sister anymore now she was my little sister…my young sister. Maybe it had been when she was four or five when it wasn't like this but now mentally she was older.

That night Hazel insisted that we take mama out to dinner to cheer her up. Mama felt bad since it was Hazel's birthday but Hazel said that she didn't need anything and clearly mama did. Mama just smiled at Hazel.

That was a good sign since Mama hadn't smiled in a long time.

**Summer 1912**

That summer was rather uneventful. I went to work as a paperboy, mama worked as a seamstress and sometimes she brought Hazel along. Hazel often worked with the other little girls. It wasn't really until August 19, 1912 that anything major happened.

**Hazel's POV**

_August 19, 1912_

It was a hot day and I was bored. I was a six year old girl, the youngest girl at the factory I wasn't really in the mood to sew stupid tags on the stupid clothes that read the name of the stupid company we were working for.

Even though papa provided our family with a lot mama found it necessary to work (not that I minded working). Working was fun as long as it wasn't stupid girly work.

I didn't understand why did being a boy or girl matter about what you couldn't or could do. Why was Edward allowed to wear pants and shorts and I had to wear skirts instead. Why was it that Edward was allowed to play after working and get all dirty but no I had to stay like a lady?

I didn't want to complain about it because that would be a bratty thing to do so I just kept my feelings to myself.

Once summer was done I would have to go into First grade and once again be in Mrs. Baudelaire's class boo! Unfortunately I was stuck in her class until I was in fourth grade when I would be moved to Mrs. Newberry's class. That class was for 4th, 5th and 6th graders.

So anyways I was sewing tags onto the shirts with my bare hands when mama said "Hazel could you switch with me and use the sewing machine…my hands are getting a little tired.

"Sure" I said and got up to sit with the other women and girls using the sewing machine. As I worked I wasn't really paying attention. Mostly I began to think about how my mother was a ghost pretty much after her sister's death.

My thoughts drifted to my life…everything that had happened I wondered if I would just stay ordinary Hazel Lucy Masen for the rest of my life. I felt utterly ordinary…like I wasn't meant to be a human but something more. It was strange.

As I became engrossed in my thoughts I didn't realize that the machine was still on. As the needle continued to go in and out of the clothing my finger got stuck in its path and sewed through my finger…literally through my finger.

At first I didn't really feel it until I saw it…then I was expecting to feel pain but…didn't. Suddenly as the injury began to register with my brain I felt it…it hurt…A LOT! I didn't scream or cry though surprisingly for me. I remained calm and like the idiot I was I thought that I could try and get it out myself.

That plan totally backfired on me. I pulled the needle out fast but a little too fast and the blood poured out of my finger. I realized that the needle had sliced right through my nail and I ran to put a towel on it.

"What are you doing!" a woman asked.

"Um nothing" I said and the woman grabbed the towel off of my hand.

"GO ON CLEAN UP! I'VE TOLD YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" she screeched at me and I walked away much like a dog with her tail between her hind legs.

I walked away and went to go get my mother.

"HAZEL! What did you do!" she asked.

"I hurt my finger with the sewing machine. See?"

Mama's eyes widened "Come on we need to go home."

It was around six in the evening so Edward was home and papa wasn't. Mama carried me to the house and instructed me to get her a cauter from the cupboard and I had no idea what she was talking about so Edward got it.

"What happened Hayz?" he asked me.

"I cut my finger on the sewing machine." I answered shyly and he ruffled my hair.

"How did I not know?"

"Come sit Hazel" mama ordered me and I did. She was holding a small iron thing in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a scared voice.

"I need to cauterize your finger so the bleeding stops." Mama said.

"How do you know how to do it?" I asked nervously.

"I had some medical training in England as a doctor before I came here." Mama answered.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

I sat down in a chair in the kitchen and she took a compress and cleaned my finger off before starting.

I shut my eyes tight and looked away "Eddie I sit on your lap?" I asked.

"Sure" Edward said coming over and I buried my face in his shirt. By the time Mama was done Edward's shirt was soaked with my silent tears.

Mama put a bandage on my finger and told me to take it easy. Edward carried me to my room and we sat on my bed talking about school and stuff.

_September 18, 1912_

Today was my first day of first grade. In the morning I woke up and put my uniform on with Mama's help putting my hair in braided pigtails.

Edward walked me to my classroom since he was in the sixth grade class.

Next year he had the choice to either stay at Chicago Prep (our private school) or he could go to an even more expensive school called Washington Hills Prep which only really smart kids could go to (Edward was really smart). But I was sure he would stay in Chicago Prep.

"Hello Hazel, Good Morning!" Marilynn said excited to see me.

"Good Morning Marilynn how was your summer in New York?" I asked since Marilynn spent the summer with her grandmother.

"It was lovely was yours?" she asked.

"Well I cut my finger on a sewing machine if that counts" I said and Marilynn chuckled.

"That sounds so you" she said and I smiled.

Stupid Mrs. Baudelaire didn't even acknowledge me today. She said hello to everyone in the class except for me who she regarded as "tree." Only Hattie, Bessie, Nora, and Olive laughed.

There were two new kids named Chip and Anne who were cousins they seemed quiet, like me and didn't find it amusing when Mrs. Baudelaire tortured me.

_January 19, 1913 _

Today was the worst day of Mrs. Baudelaire's torture so far. Today she made me wear the Dun, Dun, Dun…THE DUNCE CAP! And for no reason at all! She claimed that it was because quote "I was a horrible student and the worst little girl she had ever seen."

First she whipped my knuckles with the ruler which hurt and then she told me to sit in the corner and let Hattie place the dunce cap on my head while everyone laughed and threw kernels at me.

During the walk home with Edward he sensed something was wrong and I told him "Mrs. Baudelaire made me wear the dunce cap and had the entire class throw kernels at me."

I saw my brother's expression go mad…well madder than a normal eleven year old's face should look like.

"I'm going to seriously kill that woman!" he shouted and I grabbed his arm.

"No Edward its fine" I said.

"No it's not she can't just bully you like that" he said

"Well I'll just have to endure it until fourth grade." I said

"Yeah but Hazel that's not the point you shouldn't have to suffer" Edward said.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"No you're not" Edward said and I forced myself to look down.

Edward picked my head up and kneeled down to my height "listen to me…if she does something like that ever again you tell me…do you understand? I mean if anyone gives you a hard time you tell me."

I nodded and just sighed.

**Edward's POV**

It sickened me to know that my little sister's _teacher_ was treating her this way. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to make sure people weren't doing this sort of stuff?

I made my little sister a promise the day she was born…that I would protect her from anything that was threatening her. This was and she didn't even realize it. I was going to do something about it. Whether I liked it or not.

Well I was going to like teaching this bitch not to mess with my sister or she would get my full on rage.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	8. 7 years old and Opened Eyes

**Hazel's POV**

_June 24, 1913_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes before lying on my back in bed and staring up at the ceiling. I was seven years old today.

It was hard to believe. Me as a seven year old it seemed practically just yesterday that I was five and just starting kindergarten.

Today was also the last day of first grade so that meant that now instead of three years left of having Mrs. Baudelaire I had two. Hallelujah!

Mrs. Baudelaire was not very nice to me…I didn't know what I ever did to her but ever since the first day we met she had taken a sudden dislike to me. My friend Marilynn often said that she was just born that way but I wasn't about to make excuses for her.

In that instance I was just like my brother Edward who had just turned twelve three days earlier. Edward never made excuses for people who were not very nice to one another he just saw the situation like it was.

I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom where I would wash my face, brush my teeth, and comb my hair before getting dressed and eating. However this morning much like every other morning it was my birthday I was ambushed by Edward.

"Good Morning Hazel my now seven year old sister" Edward said picking me up.

"Eddie!" I laughed.

"What?" He asked pretending to be innocent.

"You know 'what'" I said and he smirked.

"OK fine" and with that he swung me so he was holding me upside down now.

"Edward put your sister down please" Mama said coming out of her bedroom.

"OK" Edward said placing me down feet first on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Hazel" Mama said.

"Thank you Mum" I said (since usually I called her 'mum' or 'mama').

Mama kissed my forehead and told Edward and I to get ready for school since she didn't want us to be late on our last day.

After Edward closed the door to our apartment building behind us he took my hand and said "so what is new with you Hayz?"

"Nothing really except today I'm seven" I said and Edward chuckled.

"Well at least you know that much." He said and I glared at him.

We walked to my class room and Edward walked in with me so I wouldn't have to deal with Mrs. Baudelaire's torture as soon as I walked in.

Edward looked pretty mad though like he wanted to rip her head off or something.

I said goodbye to my brother and went to take my seat in the back since Mrs. Baudelaire claimed she didn't want to see my ugly face. I had to sit next to one of the third graders named Pearl she was nice enough.

At least I didn't have to sit next to Hattie Van Se, Bessie Abington, Nora or Olive Smith. They were clearly Mrs. Baudelaire's favorites and were the snobby girls of my grade.

Marilynn wanted to be part of their clique or whatever but I told her that they weren't worth it. Another thing I didn't understand about girls my age why did they want to be in the popular clique so bad? Couldn't they just stay true to the friends who treated them right and get over it? No apparently they couldn't.

I realized that even at age seven I was starting to see the world for what it was.

It was kind of annoying though because when you're young you don't really want to be worrying about the conformists you just want to live life and be carefree.

So anyways now Mrs. Baudelaire had to mock me in front of the class by making me kneel on corn kernels for over an hour. By the time I got up my knees were all bloody and sore.

Later that day was Edward and I walked home he noticed my knees "what did you do Hayz? Were you out playing again?" he asked.

"No Mrs. Baudelaire made me kneel on corn kernels" I muttered.

"Why what did you do now?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Nothing" I said trying to fight back tears which made my brother mad.

"Next year this lady is going to have something coming to her…like bad karma" Edward said.

"You actually believe in that stuff?" I asked and Edward sheepishly nodded.

"Why!" I shouted "all karma does is bless all of the snobby people who are just mean to everyone else and think that they're Gd's gift to the whole world!"

Edward stared at me in shock "Hazel…it's not like that all the time trust me when you get to be my age things get easier."

"But that's not until another five years" I said and Edward sighed.

"It'll get better Hayz and karma is out there for those girls and your teacher I know it."

"I guess you're right" I muttered.

"That's what I like to hear" Edward said and I smiled.

I didn't really care at that point about them anymore though because after all school was over! At least until I was in second grade.

**Edward's POV**

_July 21, 1913 _

I woke up at around 9am, dressed in my newsboy uniform, and did the rest of my morning routine before kissing my little sister goodbye and saying goodbye to my mother then heading out the door to work.

Although I was twelve I still worked as a newsboy with my friend William (we often worked together than split the profits). William was a ladies man so he could easily get them to buy papers he also said if I tried I could be one too.

I didn't really want to be the type who took advantage and played with girls it seemed kind of wrong to do that just for money you know.

I was still worried about Hazel though. I knew all too well about Mrs. Baudelaire and so did William…we had had her together when we were kindergarteners, first, second, and third graders.

I remembered how I had made a calendar to countdown how many days and years I had left to see her. This year was different though than my other years it was the year I had just graduated from sixth grade out of Mrs. Newberry's class.

I could either go to Washington Hills Prep which was an expensive private school for seventh through twelfth graders or I could stay at Chicago Prep and continue going to school there since it had a program that ran up to twelfth grade.

As much as I didn't want to go to Washington Hills I knew it would make my father happy. However, I made up my mind that I wanted to stay in the same school as Hayz except I wouldn't tell her that because then she'd give me a lecture about how I should be thinking about myself. I would tell her that I didn't want to go to Washington Hills.

"Edward…Hello, Edward!" William shouted in my face when I got to work and I realized I had been so dazed in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah" I said.

"Check out that girl over there" William said and gestured his head to a girl with long curly brown hair, A LOT of lipstick on, and a giant bow in her hair. She was pretty but I didn't like the way she was speaking to her mother as if her mother was a slave or something.

"NO MOTHER I DON'T WANT THAT ONE I WANT THAT ONE!" she pointed to another doll that was at the shop she was at.

"Never mind" William said turning around and I rolled my eyes at him "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"You mean something…come on Edward you're never like this at work" William said nudging my arm.

"It's Hazel" I confessed.

"What about Hazel?" William asked.

"Mrs. Baudelaire is bullying her" I said and William looked at me.

"She bullies everyone."

"Yeah but with Hazel she's…she's different on the last day of school…Hazel's _birthday_ for that matter she made Hazel kneel on corn kernels and as we know how that feels. But when we were seven we didn't get punished like that especially if we did nothing wrong." I said.

"Damn right" William said sighing. I just stared at the ground "but think on the bright side she's only got two more years right?"

"Yeah, but why should she have to dread going to school? I know we had to and it wasn't right maybe we should talk to Principal Smith about this." I said.

"That's just going to make her even angrier if she doesn't do anything." William said and I could only nod, agreeing with him. "Come on we've got newspapers to sell." William nudged my arm again and I could only smirk and shake my head. I would solve this later.

…

I got home at around 6pm just as mama was making dinner which was soup and bread. I could tell Hazel wasn't really hungry but she ate anyway since she hated wasting food. I tried to do the same but my stomach was turning at the fact that Hazel would have to deal with Mrs. Baudelaire for another two years.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Yes Edward" Mama said.

"Have you even met Hazel's teacher?" I asked and Hazel glared at me I could tell she didn't want to cause trouble but I was doing it for her own good.

"No…but you had her too didn't you?" Mama asked.

"Yeah well I think you should meet her is all I'm saying." I said.

"Well I have to go in for a parent teacher conference since Hazel is now in second grade and she's had this teacher almost two years now." Mama said and I smiled after this meeting mama would for sure see Mrs. Baudelaire's true colors.

**Hazel's POV**

I couldn't believe him! Why was he telling Mum? If she found out and went to Principal Smithfield (who wouldn't do anything) it would make it a lot worse for me. Didn't he realize that? No.

Of course my brother was being overprotective (once again). It wasn't like it was a life or death situation it was two years…what was the big deal over two years right?

But no of course Edward was freaking out about it like he always did.

Later that night as I was in my nightgown and getting ready for bed Edward came into my room and I just stared at him.

"Hayz…I'm sorry I just…I don't think it's normal the way your teacher treats you." He said.

I stared at him "Do you have any idea what she will do to me if mama suspects something and goes to the Principal she will beat the living hell out of me! She's done it before!" I said.

"Wait…what? She's beaten you?" Edward asked his voice sounding both concerned and appalled. I slowly nodded "how many times?"

I held up a two and a zero to look like "20" and Edward's eyes were wide as he stood horrified. "Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded again.

"That little…alright on the first day of school I'm bringing an axe to school and chop that woman's head off!" he said angrily.

"Stop overreacting it's not a big deal" I said softly.

"Yes it is Hazel that woman isn't your mother…you are respectful to her right? So therefore she has no reason to beat you." Edward said. I smiled and was just happy I had a brother who was sane.

_September 3, 1913 _

Today was my first day of second grade…goody! Not I was happy I would get to see Marilynn but not happy that I had to see Mrs. Baudelaire.

"Hello children I am so happy that we will be together for another two years and let's give a nice warm welcome to our new kindergarteners" Mrs. Baudelaire said and of course she treated all of them like royalty.

She said hello to the first graders, us second graders, and the third graders. Every kid in the class except me who she referred to again as "tree" I could feel myself getting angry but controlled myself.

Marilynn and I played after school and I felt my anger slowly come to ease but not fully. It would get better when I talked to Edward.

The school year went on and in January of 1914 mama had her meeting with Mrs. Baudelaire.

_January 14, 1914_

Edward and I are sitting outside of the classroom and I hear Mrs. Baudelaire shouting at mama about what a horrible child I am and how I disrupt and disturb all of _her_ classes. Mama disagrees and says that I would never do that and I am happy that Mrs. Baudelaire is being put in her place.

"But you don't understand Mrs. Masen Hazel attacked four of my best students in class one day. She just went at them clawing and scratching you should've been there." Mrs. Baudelaire was saying.

"If Hazel attacks the other children supposedly then how come _she_ is the one that comes home with bruises every day from school!" my mother was starting to get impatient.

"Self-defense…the other students are allowed to that." Mrs. Baudelaire said and I could see her smiling a smug smile.

My mother sighed angrily "so you're telling me that Hazel is a raving lunatic who attacks other children?"

"Yes I think you should consider either putting her down or putting her in a mental facility." She said smugly again.

"Are you being serious?" My mother asked and Mrs. Baudelaire nodded.

"That will be all thank you."

My mother walked out of the classroom her beat up shoes dragged on the floor and Edward ran to comfort her as he could tell she was appalled by my teacher's words.

"Hazel…you don't really attack students in class do you?" Mama asked.

"Of course she doesn't mama she's not a raving lunatic" Edward said and my mother kissed his head.

"Now I know what you were talking about that night at dinner" she said and Edward just nodded.

"Well that woman has the nerve to suggest that I 'put you down or in a mental facility' in my opinion she's the one who should be there." Mama said.

I sighed "well what are we going to do now?"

"Well we can talk to Principal Smithfield about this…"Mama said but I cut her off.

"Mama! Principal Smithfield is a ninny who doesn't care about his students or his school at all. Chances are he'll tell Mrs. Baudelaire and she'll mock me even more." I said.

"Hazel, don't call someone a ninny and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in that woman's class she seems insane" Mama said.

"I agree" Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think I can handle going for another year" I said.

"Or we can transfer you to the fourth grade class" Mama said.

"Mama! I'm a second grader I'll be fine for third grade" I said.

"Are you sure Hazel Lucy Masen?" Mama asked.

"Yes" I said and she sighed.

Edward gasped.

"Edward I don't think that this is a good idea either but it sort of is Hazel's choice since she's the one who is going to be dealing with this." Mama said.

"Alright" Edward grumbled.

Later that night Edward came into my room "are you even the slightest bit offended by anything Mrs. Baudelaire said about you?"

"Yes more than the slightest bit" I said and he chuckled.

"I love you Hazel" I said.

"Love you too Eddie" I said he smiled before blowing out the candle in my room and going to his room. I lay there thinking how this experience was going to come in handy when I got older…it would make a stronger person out of Hazel Lucy Masen.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. 8 years old and Standing Up

**Edward's POV**

_June 24, 1914_

As much as I was still in shock about turning thirteen just three days ago I was even more amazed that Hazel was now eight.

Eight years old! My little sister was eight! It was a strange feeling as I watched my older sister growing up. Now that I think about it though Hazel kind of looked like me a little bit…we had similar facial expressions and a similar sense of humor.

I was glad that we didn't have school today not only did I get to spend the whole day with my sister but Hazel wouldn't have to endure the torture of her teacher.

Hazel's kindergarten, first, second, and now third grade teacher was insane. She suggested to my mother that Hazel be put down or sent to a mental facility and she beat her almost every day.

Mama and I tried to convince Hazel to see if she was smart enough to be in Mrs. Newberry's class. Mrs. Newberry was young and sweet and A LOT better than Mrs. Baudelaire but Hazel said she would toughen out.

I walked next door to my sister's room and saw her reading one of the Wizard of Oz books. Hazel had taken to reading lately as part of her new phase. It seemed like she was constantly going in and out of phases.

I walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Edward!" she said excitedly.

"Good morning Hazel" I said.

"I'm eight years old today" she said.

"I know. How many fingers is that?" I asked her wondering if she would remember the "game" we used to play for ages when she was around two years old.

She held up eight fingers and laughed "I'm not a dimwit Eddie!"

"I know I was wondering if you remembered what we used to do when you were little." I said.

"No…what?" Hazel asked.

"When I explained to you what a birthday was. You were about two and you used to hold up your fingers and demonstrate how many years it was it was kind of cute." I said and Hazel looked at the floor embarrassed.

I ruffled her hair and she laughed "guess what?"

"What…now instead of two years left of Mrs. Baudelaire you have one?" I asked.

Hazel looked surprised "how did you know?" she asked.

"I'm not a dimwit Hayz" I said doing an imitation of her and she whacked me. "Um…ouch" I said and she laughed.

"Mama said that Marilynn and I could go to town today." Hazel said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Do you remember what happened when we went to town when I was eight and you were two?" I asked.

"Yeah didn't I almost get hit by the Mandau's carriage and you knocked me out of the way." Hazel said.

"That's right" I told her and she shook her head.

"Thank you" she said.

"What? For doing that I couldn't have lived without you Hayz" I said kissing her hair and she smiled.

"Would you like to eat breakfast?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeah…traditional strawberry and whipped cream"

"Alright let's go" I said picking her up and she squealed with laughed.

"Put me down Edward!"

"Never" I said and mama came into the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"What is going on Edward, are you bothering your sister again?"

"No" I said looking at Hazel who smirked.

"Just making sure…Happy Birthday Hazel" Mama said turning to her.

"Thank you mama" Hazel said and I smiled at her.

"Where's Papa?" I asked although I knew the answer.

"He's working…at court right now." Mama said and I saw Hazel sigh.

"Why does he never even pay attention to us?" she asked.

"I don't know…I really don't know" Mama said and she sat down before sighing for a second.

"When can I go and play with Marilynn?" Hazel asked trying to change the subject.

"Whenever she's ready" Mama said.

"Can I use the payphone after breakfast?" Hazel asked.

Mama thought for a little while "sure but it's a far walk so I want Edward to go with you."

"OK" Hazel said smiling at me and I looked at her as if we were sharing some sort of secret.

"This time Edward, I want you to stay with your sister at _all_ times" Mama said emphasizing the fact of what happened the last time she let us go into town by ourselves.

"We'll be fine mama right Hayz?" I said and Hazel nodded but Mama just sighed.

After breakfast Hazel got ready and I took her hand before walking into town.

**Hazel's POV**

Edward took my hand and we walked into town. I could slightly remember the time that he knocked me out of the way of the carriage but it was still distant.

I walked up to the telephone booth and Edward gave me a quarter and I dialed Marilynn's telephone number.

I heard the ringing several times before her mother picked up their house phone.

"Hello Haywire residence Ethel Haywire speaking" Mrs. Haywire said.

"Hello Mrs. Haywire this is Hazel Masen, Marilynn's friend?" I said.

"Oh yes Hello Hazel Marilynn was just about to phone you." She chuckled.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes, are you calling from town?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"OK, I will walk Marilynn over right now OK?"

"OK" I said hanging up and looked at Edward "she's coming." I said and he just smiled his crooked smile.

About a half an hour later Marilynn and her mother met us at town and Marilynn's mother gave her five dollars.

Of course Marilynn wanted to look at the doll shop and I reluctantly agreed while Edward just laughed as I pretended to be interested.

Later that night as Marilynn and I were having a sleepover she spoke about how frustrating her three year old brother was and how her sister was a brat because her mother made her share dolls with her.

I told her that she was the oldest so she would have to get used to sharing with her siblings but she just scowled.

"So do you have a thing for anyone in our grade?" Marilynn asked me.

"What do you mean a thing like, like them?" I asked.

"Yes!" Marilynn said and I shook my head.

Although I did kind of have a thing for Chip I didn't want anyone knowing…not yet. I think at this point it was better to just keep my feelings to myself.

"What about you?" I asked Marilynn.

"Well not anyone in our grade…" She said and I got the point.

"You still like him? You've liked him for three years!" I said and she covered my mouth.

"Shush!" she said before we both started laughing.

Right before we fell asleep Edward came into my room to say goodnight and Happy Birthday to me.

**Edward's POV**

_July 28, 1914_

After coming back from work, eating supper and playing with Hazel for a little while I sat down to listen to the radio with Papa.

This became a new habit for us since it was the only thing we could ever do together. Occasionally Hazel joined us and she did today.

I pulled my little sister into my lap and held her close since she was small for her age it was easier to hold her. Hazel was busy fidgeting with her lose teeth. She has two of them and if she loses them they will be her ninth and tenth tooth.

"And now we have very interesting developments. After back and forth conflict ever since the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Austria has officially declared war on Serbia…" the newsman said and continued to talk. I could tell mama and papa were worried. I didn't know why though.

Over the next several days things were starting to really settle in.

_August 1, 1914_

Our family had now become accustomed to the routine of sitting to listen to the nightly news radio reports for the past four days and there's been nothing however today we heard that Germany declared war on Russia.

_August 4, 1914_

Three days went by with nothing but today we got one of the worst news. Most of our family is still in England and today England declared war on Germany.

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't understand why my family was so…worried all of the time. Edward kept telling me that I wouldn't understand it because I was only eight but there was something else I felt that someone wasn't telling me.

_September 9, 1914_

Today was the first day of third grade…and Mrs. Baudelaire. Today she gave us the basic lessons about the war going on in Europe.

"But class, this war was actually started because of the existence of someone in this very room." Mrs. Baudelaire started saying.

"_Oh no…oh Gd no"_ I thought.

"This war was actually started because of your good classmate tree…Tree, why don't you stand up."

I remained seated in my seat…I didn't want to stand up. I didn't start the war…or did I? Maybe it was because I was a horrible human being who didn't deserve the right to exist.

"STAND UP TREE!" Mrs. Baudelaire shouted and ran over to my desk before yanking me up by the hair and dragging me to the front of the room. "GO STAND IN THE CORNER…NOW!" she barked at me and I did.

I heard rustling in the closet and saw her take out her leather belt. I groaned.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she barked again when she saw me turning around.

She whipped me with the belt about 30 times and I had to grit my teeth and think of something else or I would've blacked out from pain.

Later that day in the cafeteria Marilynn didn't sit with me…she sat with the popular girls who had asked her. I was sad yet mad at the same time and was relieved when I saw the eighth graders coming (Edward was in eighth grade). William and Edward came over to sit with me since I was sitting alone.

"What's wrong Hayz?" Edward asked.

"Am I a horrible, terrible human being?" I asked with my head down.

Edward and William looked at each other "No" they said together.

"Did I cause the war?" I asked and I knew I sounded like a dimwit but I really didn't care.

"No Hazel no" Edward said taking me in his lap "did that…oh my Gd did she say something to you?"

I could only pathetically nod.

"Edward this has gone on too far." William said.

"I agree" Edward said and I groaned.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said but of course that was the minute Edward saw the bruises I had on my arms and legs from her whipping me.

"Did she do this?" he asked and I nodded again with my head down.

"Come on Hazel…we're going to transfer you to fourth grade." Edward said.

"I think that being in this class is making me stronger though…it's like testing." I said.

"HAZEL! THIS SHOULDN'T BE A WAY FOR YOU TO SUFFER AND TRY AND MAKE IT EASIER FOR EVERYONE ELSE BY STAYING…THINK ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE!" Edward shouted he had gotten angry.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"No it's not your fault I'm sorry I yelled at you." Edward said and we all stared at the floor.

"Teachers should not be allowed to treat students this way." William said.

"I'll say" Edward said and I smiled at the floor. "Oh Hazel, it's going to be OK if I have to I'll stay in the classroom with you."

"Stop worrying about me…I'm…" but Edward cut me off.

"Don't say you're fine because you're not. I see it when you come home from school every single day. I see it when you come to school I see it when it's Monday morning. Three years this has gone on and you know what I say…it's enough it really is."

"Eddie" I said.

"Hayz" Edward said and that was when the lunch bell rang.

**Edward's POV**

It was now starting to go over the top…what right did Mrs. Baudelaire have to whip my little sister, blame her for the war in Europe, and now her best friend wouldn't even talk to her.

I was going to have a little talk with Mrs. Baudelaire and she was in for a nasty surprise.

_3:25pm _

The bell rang and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins there was nothing that could stop me now…I was in attack mode. I saw the classroom that Hazel was in and waited for everyone to leave. When my sister came out I still waited.

"Come on Edward we have to get home." She said tugging on my sleeve.

"One minute" I said and had my eyes focused on my kill. When I was sure all of the students were out of the room I walked in casually and looked back at Hazel who looked scared.

"It's OK" I mouthed and she relaxed a little but still looked scared.

"Mrs. Baudelaire?" I asked politely.

"Hello…you were my student a few years back weren't you?" Mrs. Baudelaire replied.

"Yes my name is Edward Masen" I said and her smile faded.

"You're tree's brother!" she shrieked.

"Her name is Hazel H-A-Z-E-L not tree" I said through gritted teeth and still tried to sound polite.

"Get out of my presence" she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't talk to me that way." I said stepping forward.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me" I said knowing I was being disrespectful.

"You little…bastard" she said.

"Listen! I don't know who you think you are and why you've taken a dislike to my sister but STOP! She's an innocent eight year old girl whom you've been bullying since the first day of kindergarten! Enough is enough and now you've crossed the line" I said and Mrs. Baudelaire laughed.

"You think you're so tough don't you well guess what…I can do whatever I want I'm an adult…you're a helpless, pathetic child who takes care of nothing is responsible for no one. So I advise you to stop trying to be a hero and let me run my class!" she snapped at me and I was horrified.

"You will leave my sister alone whether you like it or not!" I shouted at her.

"WHO SAYS…MAKE ME!" Mrs. Baudelaire shouted.

I needed a way to overpower her…threaten her I suddenly realized something I could've done a long time ago.

"My father is Edward Anthony Masen…the lawyer. The one who got that teacher sent away for extensive physical punishment. It would be a shame if I had to file a suit against you and have my father be my lawyer wouldn't it?" I asked I knew it sounded mean but she needed to be stopped.

Mrs. Baudelaire's face went cold "No…you…you wouldn't do that would you?" she asked.

"If you promise to stop bullying my sister then I won't do it." I said simply.

"Done…I can't afford to lose this job or else I'll have to move somewhere else and that may mean closer to my husband." Mrs. Baudelaire said.

"What?" I said.

"I was plotting to kill my husband a few years ago and I fled the city after he filed a restraining order against me." Mrs. Baudelaire said.

"And you're allowed to be a teacher?" I asked.

"NO QUESTIONS!" she barked. "I said I would leave your _precious sister_ alone" she said smugly.

"Alright…fine" I said and walked out of the classroom and taking Hazel's hand.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Mrs. Baudelaire is never going to hurt you again" I said.

"Really?" Hazel asked.

"Really" I said and I picked her up and held her close. This was what I was talking about by the promise I made her just eight short years ago.

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY DUSK (Twilight from Hazel's POV)!**


	10. 9 years old and Understanding

**Hazel's POV **

_June 24, 1915_

I looked back reflecting on third grade. Ever since Edward stood up to Mrs. Baudelaire things have been better I mean yes she still doesn't like me and makes it obvious but she doesn't beat me or punish me for things I didn't do anymore.

Nine years old…I couldn't believe it me a nine year old. That sounded about as strange as me saying I was ever going to go overseas one day.

In my short lifetime I had never been outside twenty miles of Chicago and probably never would. That was why mama and papa were lucky…they had been overseas and had gotten to immigrate.

As usual Papa was at work. I think of all of my birthdays he's only been present for one. At least he was there the day I was born.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to Edward's room. Edward just turned fourteen just three days ago and now the only thing he ever talks about is going into war to help England Mama's brother Alexander already had joined and besides Edward wasn't even eighteen yet.

Edward was reading one of his novels while sitting in his bed. His hair was sticking up in spikes from sleeping but it looked like he made it that way. I knocked on his door "come in" he said without looking up.

I sat down beside him on his bed "Good morning Hazel" he said pulling me down onto the bed with him.

"Good morning Edward" I said laughing.

"It's nine today right?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Is today your birthday?" Edward repeated.

"You forgot?" I asked.

"No" he said and ruffled my hair.

"What did you do for your ninth birthday?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to teach you how to not be a crazy kid" Edward said and I elbowed him.

"OW! Hazel!" he pretended to cry.

"Eddie!" I said in the same tone and he just laughed.

"Do you want to go eat breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure" I said and he scooped me up in his arms and walked to the kitchen "is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Hayz" he said and I just looked at him.

When we walked into the kitchen Mama was there reading a letter that she had received from her brother, Alexander. Uncle Alexander was fighting in the war in England.

Edward and I sat down at the table and waited until Mama was done just in case she had any news of any sort.

When Mama put the letter on the table Edward asked "How is Uncle Alexander mama?"

"He's fine the war is escalating though. So far now it's a war involving all of Europe. He said he wouldn't be surprised if the whole world got involved eventually" Mama said and Edward raised his eyebrows taking this all in. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes" Edward and I said together.

"Happy Birthday Hazel…you're nine today right?" Mama asked.

"Yes" I said and mama chuckled.

"Next year you'll start learning how to do more household chores."

"Ugh boring" I muttered.

"Hazel" Mama said firmly.

"What?" I asked trying to sound innocent much like Edward did.

I got myself a strawberry and put whipped cream on it as part of the birthday tradition.

"Mama, do you remember when Hazel turned one how she used to lick the whipped cream off of the strawberry and then eat it plain?" Edward asked.

"I did that?" I asked.

"Yes you did" Mama said kissing my forehead and sitting down at the table with Edward and I.

"Nine years sure did go by fast" Edward said.

"I don't remember nine years ago" I said and Edward just laughed while ruffling my hair.

After breakfast Edward and I went for a walk around town. I looked around and tried to picture how forty four years ago our city had been destroyed in the Chicago Fire and it looked almost as if nothing happened.

I looked at my brother who gripped my hand tighter and said "so no more Mrs. Baudelaire huh?

"FINALLY!" I practically shouted.

"Shush and you're going to love Mrs. Newberry she's really nice" Edward said.

"She better be" I muttered.

"Just respect her and she'll respect you" Edward said.

"Who is your teacher this year?" I asked.

"Mr. Collin" Edward answered.

"Is he nice?" I asked.

"I don't know I've never met him before I hope he is though" Edward said.

"Are you excited to be in Secondary School?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm happy that we'll still be in the same building" Edward said and I smiled at him. He just ruffled my hair.

Later that night I went to bed thinking about how amazing it was to think…I was really nine now I wasn't a little kid anymore I was going to have to start acting like Edward now. Hopefully I wouldn't be all sullen and depressed though (no offense to him).

**Edward's POV**

_July 24, 1915_

_7:45am_

SCREAM! That was the first thing I heard before I was jolted out of my sleep. The screaming continued.

"OH MY GOSH!" I heard my mother scream.

"Did it just tip like that?" my father asked nobody in particular.

I dashed out of my bed and ran to the window. I saw tons of people on the street running towards the Chicago River that was just down the street from our apartment. People were looking out the window and I tried to see what was going on. I figured someone was drowning or something. Then I saw it.

The side of the SS Eastland, a touring ship. I had only been on it once when I was very little, before Hazel was born. The ship was lying on its side it looked broken. People were floating in the river and stuff was falling out. I knew what was going on.

My fourteen year old brain comprehended the situation and I went to go see where my parents were.

"Mama! Papa! Did you see?" I asked and they nodded. Papa was holding mama in his arms mama was shaking.

"Was anyone on there that we knew?" I asked.

"Not that we know of Edward, no" Papa said trying to calm me down.

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"During breakfast, I was sitting here and I heard a bang…a splash and I went to go look out the window and saw it." Mama said.

"Didn't they learn to be more careful with boats after the Titanic?" I asked and mama and papa just shook their heads and looked down in silence.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" a woman was screaming and I looked to see a little bit more out the window.

"What's going on?" I heard Hazel's voice in her room and I ran there.

"Edward, what's going on?" Hazel asked when she saw me.

"The ship…the Eastland it flipped over onto its side" I explained.

"WHAT! Was anyone hurt?" Hazel asked me.

"I think so" I said.

Hazel darted out of bed much like me and ran to the window. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed when she saw what was going on.

"It's OK Hayz" I said pulling her close to me.

"How can you say it's OK? Do you know how many people are on that ship right now probably dying? Can you imagine how horrible that is?" Hazel asked.

"I know Hayz…I know" I said trying to calm her down.

But I could tell Hazel wasn't listening she continued to cry as her tears soaked my shirt and I looked on horrorstruck as the bodies were pulled out of the river, people started clearing out when the doctors and police came. I knew things wouldn't be the same for a while. But more importantly I knew that hundreds of people had just lost someone close to them forever.

**Hazel's POV**

_September 15, 1915_

_7:25am_

Today was the first day of fourth grade. I would get to have a new fresh start with the teacher and hopefully she wouldn't be like Mrs. Baudelaire (though I knew no one could be as insane as Mrs. Baudelaire was).

Edward and I left the apartment to go to our private school. We passed the place where about two months ago the SS Eastland capsized.

I still felt terrible about it. The families who lost people. Over eight hundred people died that day and most were young women and children. I couldn't imagine how I would've felt if I had been there or if Edward had.

Edward walked me to my classroom and I saw my friend Marilynn there. Mrs. Newberry seemed to be happy to see Edward again. Unfortunately the annoying/ mean girls were in my class. Hattie Van Se, Nora Smith, Bessie Abington, and Olive Smith but I decided I would ignore them.

The only bad thing was that Marilynn basically worshiped them and wanted to be part of their clique.

"Hello, will everyone please take their assigned seats. I am Mrs. Newberry and I am going to be your teacher for those of you who are new. My fifth and sixth graders already know each other so why don't we have the fourth graders come up and introduce themselves?" Mrs. Newberry said.

I felt like I was in a flashback of kindergarten because Marilynn went first. This year there were ten fourth graders since some of the kids had transferred to Washington Hills Prep. Hattie went up after Marilynn.

"My name is Hattie Van Se and I am the most darling, sweetest, doll you will ever meet."

"Oh well um, nice to meet you Hattie" Mrs. Newberry bit her lip.

"My name is Be-e-e-esi-e-e-e-e-e" Bessie sang her name much like she did on the first day of school in kindergarten. Mrs. Newberry didn't seem so thrilled with her, Nora, or Olive.

I went last and said "My name is Hazel Masen…"

"Oh are you Edward Masen Jr.'s little sister?" Mrs. Newberry asked and I nodded.

I told her the same thing I told Mrs. Baudelaire on the first day of kindergarten except I added the bit about Aunt Helen and the Titanic.

"Well that was very interesting Hazel and I'm very sorry to hear about your aunt." Mrs. Newberry said.

I decided from that moment that I loved Mrs. Newberry and was going to love having her for the next three years.

During lunch Marilynn came up to me at my desk and we ate together "do you like Mrs. Newberry?" she asked.

"Yes I love her…much better than Mrs. Baudelaire" I said.

Marilynn chuckled "Yes that is true."

"Would you like to come over after school today?" I asked and Marilynn nodded.

So far I think fourth grade was going to be the best year yet.

_October 15, 1915_

_7:30pm_

Papa, Edward, and I were listening to the nightly radio broadcast while Mama was knitting a new sweater for winter.

"And now an update on the Battle of Loos" he said and we heard mama drop the needle and run into the room. "The Battle ended yesterday and the victory went to the Germans who had a casualty of about twenty five thousand men. England, suffered about fifty thousand in casualty."

Mama was standing next to the couch with wide eyes and looked about frozen. Papa looked at her and they started speaking French. I knew something must've been bad because they only spoke French when they didn't want Edward and I to understand what they were saying.

"savez-vous ce que cela pourrait signifier, si l'Allemagne gagne?" Mama said.

"Nous devrions essayer de trouver un moyen pour nos familles à immigrer" Papa replied and Mama just sighed.

I looked at Edward who just shrugged as if to say "I have no idea what they're saying."

Later that night I heard Mama praying in her room "please let this war be over before Edward turns eighteen."

I knew why…Edward wanted to fight for England if the war was still going on when he turned eighteen.

I felt like I was beginning to understand things better than I ever would. It was as if there was something that had to do with my age but I think that was it I mean when you got older you became wiser right?

**Edward's POV**

_January 27, 1916_

The war is still going on in Europe and now things are tenser in our house than ever. Partly because Mama's brother is fighting. Papa's brother is fighting too. If England is still in the war I think I might want to go back over and fight.

The only thing I could think of was Mama and Hazel. Mama and Hazel. Mama and Hazel. It was like an echo in my head. I couldn't leave them. I couldn't especially Hazel I couldn't leave her. She would need me I couldn't do that to her.

As Papa and I were listening to the radio tonight I couldn't help but think about everything that was happening with the war and stuff. It seemed like it was never going to end.

"Now today Conscription was introduced to Britain leaving anyone who does not want to fight but is in fighting condition not forced to fight. The bill is especially good for those who believe fighting is against their religion such as Quakers and Jehovah's Witnesses." The radio man said.

I looked at Papa who yelled something to my mother in French. "Edward, see now you don't have to fight for England it isn't required" Mama said.

"Mama I'm fourteen years old I don't think the war is still going to be going on for four years." I said.

"Don't be so sure" Papa said and I instantly knew what he meant.

Later that night I went into Hazel's room. "Hello Hayz" I said sitting on her bed.

"Hello Edward" she said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Reading." Hazel said and I nodded.

"Do you like fourth grade so far?" I asked.

"Yes, you were right I love Mrs. Newberry she is awesome" Hazel said and I smirked before pulling her down on her bed so she was lying right beside me.

"Eddie!" she shrieked.

"What?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"What?" she asked copying me and I ruffled her hair.

"Hazel" I crooned.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Sure" I said and I began humming her lullaby and caressed her forehead as she fell asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW :D!**


	11. 10 years old and Discovering

**Edward's POV **

_June 24, 1916_

I woke up and thought for several seconds letting everything that was going on process through my fifteen year old brain.

I lay in my bed for a little while assuming it was probably early based on the way the greyness from the sky came through my window.

After what seemed like the right amount of time I got up out of bed and went to go check the clock that we had in our hallway. It read 9:47am so with that I walked down the hallway to Hazel's room.

Hazel was sitting at her desk and writing in her journal. She turned around just as I stood in the doorway as if she knew I was standing there.

"Hello Edward" she said.

"Hello Hayz" I said coming in "what are you up to?"

"Nothing" Hazel said "do you know what today is?"

"The day chipmunks were invented?" I asked and Hazel whacked me.

"Come on Eddie!"

"Come on what?" I asked and pulled her into my lap and sat down with her on the floor.

"Today is my birthday!" she said.

"Ohhhh that" I said pretending I didn't know. "And how old are you today? Twenty Two?"

"No! I'm ten!" Hazel said and I kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked her.

"I don't know" Hazel shrugged.

I looked on her desk and saw some things she had been drawing. However, it was pretty disturbing. Someone was on a field…holding a gun hiding in a trench it looked like. However there was a bullet flying towards them and on the back of the paper it showed the same person lying dead in the trench and his gun was spread out on the side with his arms.

"Hayz…what is this?" I asked.

Hazel followed my eyes to the drawings and pretended she didn't hear me.

"Hazel…tell me what this is" I asked softly.

"Nothing" Hazel muttered.

"Hazel I'm serious!" I said.

"I drew them about a week ago…I saw Uncle Christopher die." Hazel said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean you saw Uncle Christopher die?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about him and I saw him fighting in a battle and he was shot and was killed." Hazel said.

"Uncle Christopher didn't die Hayz" I said pulling her against my chest.

"How can you be so sure?" Hazel asked.

"What's going on Hayz?" I asked.

"It's…crazy" Hazel said.

"What you can do?" I asked shocking myself…how did I know what she was thinking.

"Yeah…it's like every time I think about someone I can get a vision of what they're doing and where they are. Every time I think someone is lying to me I just know…it's like I have a sixth sense or something" Hazel said looking at me.

"You're not crazy Hayz…sometimes I get that stuff too" I said.

"How so?" Hazel asked.

"Sometimes…I can just read people's body language and know what they are thinking it's like I can read them…like everyone's an open book." I said.

"Maybe we're both just freaks" Hazel said playfully and I ruffled my hair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes!" Hazel said.

"Come on…I am too" I said and I took her hand before walking to the kitchen.

**Hazel's POV**

It felt good to have someone finally know what I was feeling…my secret I guess. But it was kind of freaking me out. I couldn't tell anybody else…I didn't trust anyone. The only person I really trusted was Edward…my older brother.

I couldn't tell Marilynn…she'd think I was crazy so would everyone else and where would that leave me in an asylum?

I couldn't tell my mother…she'd think I was just hallucinating and would dismiss it as a phase or me being a child. The only person I really could go to was Edward. Well I already had.

At times like these it didn't matter what else was going on in the world it just mattered about figuring out the problem in front of you.

After breakfast Edward and I sat in my room and talked when he said "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" I said and Edward smiled at me.

"Come on let's go tell Mama where we'll be" Edward said getting up from the floor.

After telling Mama and promising her we'd stick together and be back by five Edward and I strolled off to the park and to our spot. The bench by the lake that we often went to.

"So what's it like to be ten now Hayz?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged and he took me in his lap.

"When I was ten you were just starting school…do you remember that?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said and shuddered at the memory of Mrs. Baudelaire and her tormenting for four long years.

Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair before pulling out a cigarette and lit it before smoking it in front of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted.

"Calm down Hayz" Edward said.

"Why are you smoking?" I asked.

Edward shrugged "it's addicting" he replied simply.

"It's a health hazard stick" I said.

"Hayz papa's been doing it since he was sixteen and there's nothing wrong with him except you know…" Edward said.

"Why do you think papa doesn't want to like listen to me?" I asked.

"He does that to both of us" Edward said.

"Yeah but we're his children shouldn't he pay attention to us the slightest bit" I asked.

"Papa loves us" Edward said.

"So you can love someone and not want to pay attention to them" I said.

"Yeah you got that right" Edward said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"So you want to turn out like Papa when you have kids?" I asked.

"Good point" Edward said throwing his cigarette on the floor and smashing it with his foot before smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little "don't get into the habit Edward…please?" I begged.

"I…I can't promise but I won't do it in front of you if that counts" Edward said still smirking.

"Eddie! Don't do it at all" I said firmly.

"Alright I can try for you" Edward said scooping me up in his arms and tickled me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Is not for humans" Edward finished.

"Who knows if we really are humans" I said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hayz…you're ten years old…start living."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess the point is you only live once…don't spend your days worrying" and this was coming from _Edward_…my brother who was always a misery.

"I don't know what you're on but I am guessing that you're right" I said jumping up from the bench and he picked me up again.

"I'm always right Hayz." He said.

We got home and saw Mama crying…she had a letter in her hands and was mumbling in French. When Edward and I walked into the apartment Mama cried "Edward…Edward is that you?" But somehow I knew she meant papa.

"Mama, it's me…Edward Junior not Papa" Edward explained softly.

"Oh my gosh" Mama continued to cry.

"What happened?" I asked.

Just then Papa got home and he was running through the door speaking in French to my mother who nodded and said something else in French.

"Papa…what's going on?" Edward asked cautiously pulling me to his side.

"Children…Uncle Christopher…he…he was killed in battle last week" Mama explained since Papa was too choked up to speak…not that I blamed him I mean Uncle Christopher was his older brother.

"WHAT!" Edward and I shouted together before sharing a quick glance.

"It's true…we just got the telegram this morning" Mama said and Edward just looked at me and I looked at him.

I don't think I had ever been more freaked out in my entire life.

_September 13, 1916 _

_8:05am_

The doors to the school building opened and Edward kissed me goodbye as he went off with William and I went off with Marilynn. Our other friend Anne, who sometimes hung out with us was with us too and we all groaned once we saw that Hattie, Bessie, Nora, and Olive were in our class but as usual we would ignore them.

Or at least Anne and I would ignore them. Marilynn kept trying to be part of their clique all day and pretended she knew what they were talking about. I was pretty annoyed because why did she want to become their friends when they clearly didn't want to be hers?

However before anything major happened Mrs. Newberry started the lesson.

"OK class, settle down, today we're going to be doing more intricate studies about The Great War. Now does anyone here listen to the radio or read the morning paper?"

About half of the people in the classroom raised their hand including me since I read the paper every morning and listened to the radio at least once a week.

Mrs. Newberry then began writing stuff on the board but I was no longer paying attention. Every time the subject of The Great War in Europe came up my mind was frozen. Mostly it was because of Edward and his plans for when he turned eighteen to join the army.

Thinking of the army returned my thoughts to Uncle Christopher and how I had known that he died before we got the telegram. After Edward found my disturbing drawings of my "vision" I confided in him that sometimes I felt like I had extra senses…beyond normal humans and he admitted that he felt that way sometimes too.

I figured I would question Mrs. Newberry about extraordinary abilities before the lunch bell rang. I guess the bell read my thoughts or something because the bell rang and I didn't even realize how much time had gone by.

"Alright class, go to the lunch shed" Mrs. Newberry called as she began to write something and pulled out a lunch bag.

"Mrs. Newberry?" I asked.

"Yes Hazel…what can I do for you?" Mrs. Newberry smiled at me.

"Um well I have a question" I said.

"Go on" Mrs. Newberry said.

"See I have a friend…and my friend thinks that they can…see visions of what someone is doing and a glimpse of their surroundings just by thinking about them." I said.

"Well…you never know perhaps your friend has a sixth sense. But it's definitely possible Hazel" Mrs. Newberry said.

"OK…thank you ma'am" I said and walked off to the lunch building.

"Where were you?" Marilynn asked.

"Oh I was um…just asking Mrs. Newberry a question" I said.

"Oh…well I'm a little forlorn right now" Marilynn said.

"Big vocabulary" I said and Marilynn smiled a bit. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I tried to go sit with Hattie, Bessie, Nora, and Olive and they told me I was a pathetic wannabee and they would never want to be my friend." Marilynn sniffled.

I thought for a second. "Well if they aren't going to be nice to you then they aren't worth chasing" I said and Marilynn sighed.

"Yeah but I want to be one of them I know it sounds stupid but I just…do" Marilynn said and I sighed again.

"Marilynn…listen to me you'll be better off without them if you just let them go…they aren't worthy of your friendship." I said and Marilynn smiled.

"Thanks Hazel…you're a great friend."

"Just doing my job" I joked and she slugged me.

**Edward's POV**

_April 6, 1917_

I was just getting back from my paper route when I walked into the house. It was after sundown and there were no lit candles anywhere except for the one in the family room.

I cautiously walked into the room and saw Mama, Papa, and Hazel all huddled by the radio.

"What's going-" but Papa shushed me and gestured for me to sit next to him. Hazel looked at me with fear in her eyes since she pretty much had no idea what was going on and I took her in my arms as we listened. The radio man was saying stuff about a telegram intercepted from Germany to Mexico and the US had made a decision.

Four days ago President Woodrow Wilson had proposed that the US declare war on Germany and 250,000 men had already signed up or had been recruited. If the numbers ran out then anyone within fighting condition age eighteen and older would be required to join the army.

"Oh no" Hazel choked and buried her face in my shirt as I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her. Mama looked at Papa and me and next thing I knew they were both speaking French.

"Edward, take Hazel to your room OK?" Mama asked.

"OK Mama" I said and picked Hazel up and took her to my room.

"Oh Edward please tell me Papa won't get drafted. Please tell me the war will be over before you turn eighteen. Please tell me hundreds of men won't get killed" Hazel sobbed.

"Shhh Hayz it's OK" I tried to calm her down.

"How can you say that Edward our country just entered war!" Hazel shouted.

I looked at my baby sister and her words kept repeating in my head. As much as I fantasized about going off to fighting for our country reality was setting in.

_The United States of America had entered The Great War. _

And in the United States was state called Illinois and in Illinois there was a city called Chicago where a fifteen year old boy named Edward Masen lived. I sat on the floor in my bedroom and let myself sink in the news I had just heard.


	12. 11 years old and Innocence

**Hazel's POV **

_June 24, 1917 _

Waking up today there was a strange feeling. It wasn't just because I was eleven or Edward was sixteen. It seemed like a normal day.

I was hoping it would continue this way because ever since the US entered war everyone was on edge. Not much had happened with the war lately but I was afraid something would for example all boys would have to report to the army and Edward would have to go or lie about his age.

I knew he would lie about his age but I knew he was also staying for mama. Although I couldn't imagine how he was going to just leave. I needed him…I couldn't stand it if he was in the war and died or something…I would probably kill myself.

I shook those feelings out of my head and tried to think about something else. I put my slippers and my rose colored bathrobe over my pajamas (I hate the color pink but it was mama's and had been in her family for years so it was a tradition passed down to the daughter).

As I walked to the door I was ambushed.

"HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY!" he shouted in my face.

"Seriously Eddie?" I asked.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You know what!" I said and Edward just laughed.

"Guess what?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Papa is home today" Edward said.

"Really?" I asked since Papa was never around…not even on our birthdays.

"Yeah remember he was home on my birthday too I think he's making an effort to 'pay attention to us'" Edward said quoting.

I rolled my eyes before whacking him in the face and he scooped me up and carried me to the kitchen.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted.

"Edward, Hazel please keep your voices down" Mama said softly.

"Sorry" Edward and I said together then glanced at each other.

After we ate breakfast Edward and I went to our spot at the park. The bench next to the lake.

Edward of course had to carry me there piggyback style and sat me down on the bench.

"Can we make this a non-smoking park?" a lady said walking by and glaring at Edward.

I turn and look to see my brother smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah_ Edward_ can we make this a nonsmoking park?" I said "you promised you'd quit."

"I know" Edward said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"So why are you doing it!" I scolded him and he dropped it on the ground and stomped on it with his foot so it went out.

"Hazel…Hazel…Hazel. You just don't give up do you?" Edward said.

"No I do not" I said and Edward chuckled before taking me in his lap and kissing my hair.

"What are we going to do now that you're sixteen?" I asked.

"Nothing" Edward said.

"Can we have a party?" I asked.

"No" Edward said.

"Come on…we'll have it on July fourth so it's like for the fourth of July too. With William. I'll make mum behave no crying."

Edward scoffs "is that even possible?"

I smile-laugh and Edward tousles my hair.

"Come on let's get home Hayz" and with that Edward picks me up again and carries me home.

_September 18, 1917_

Since today was the day before the first day of school mama and papa took Edward and I out to town for a special treat.

I still couldn't believe that it was nine years ago that the whole incident happened with Edward knocking me out of the way of the carriage.

"Children, we're going to stop at the ice cream parlor do you want anything?" Mama asked while I was spacing out.

"Yes can I get a junior chocolate cup please?" I asked mama and she said sure.

"Roger that" Edward said tousling my hair and mama smiles at us while she goes in to get our ice cream.

After we ate we went home. It was about 8:30 and a typical night in Chicago. I was tired. So I got into bed.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Yes Hazel" mum said.

"Could Marilynn come over tomorrow after school?"

"Yes"

Edward walked into the room "I hope I'm not interrupting" he said

I sat up "Edward!" I said laughing

He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead "what?" He asked pretending to be innocent

"Come on children it's late and you have school tomorrow" mum said.

Edward tackled me.

"Edward say something" mum said

"Children listen to your mother" papa said

"But I'm not a child papa" Edward said

"As long as your living under my roof you are" papa said

"Alright; goodnight Hayz" Edward said

"Goodnight Eddie" I said

Mum kissed my head and then I blew out the candle that was the light in my room.

I had the weirdest dream…it was later that I was a vampire just not the kind like in the silent films and books. I didn't have fangs, suck human blood or blow up in the sunlight. There was a guy with blonde hair there, a woman with caramel hair, a teenage girl with pixie hair, another teenage girl with blonde hair, a muscular guy in his twenties with blackish/brown hair, and another guy in his twenties with honey blonde hair. Edward was there too…it was VERY strange.

_September 19, 1917_

Today was the first day of school.

I got on my dress shoes, long socks, black skirt, black blouse that was tucked in and buttoned down. Papa had already left for his job as a lawyer mum said goodbye to Edward and I and we left for school.

This was Edward's second to last year at Chicago Prep until he either went to college or went straight to getting a job which might mean joining the army if the war was still going on –shudder-.

When we got to school Edward kissed me goodbye and went off with his friends John and William. I spotted Marilynn and she eagerly waved to me I ran over to her.

"Good Morning Hazel" she said.

"Good Morning Marilynn" I said..

"Marilynn, would you like to come over to my house after school?" I asked

"Yes that sounds wonderful" Marilynn said.

"OK why don't we walk home together and we can tell your mum when she comes to pick you up" I said

"OK" Marilynn said.

Our teacher Miss. Newberry was standing outside the school ringing the bell and all of the children in my school lined up on their class line and it was chaos to have 3rd – 12th graders all lined up.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't concentrate on anything. Not the lesson Mr. Grayson had on the board, not the textbook in front of me and certainly not what anyone was saying. All I had my eyes on was the beautiful brown hair green eyed girl sitting in front of me.

Casey –sigh-

I couldn't take my eyes off of her it was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life.

Ever since I had first laid eyes on her when I was thirteen I hadn't been the same. The only person that realized was of course was Hazel. The only thing about Casey was that she was…one of those girls who wasn't exactly ready for boys yet.

She was smart, studious and always put her schoolwork first. She always put everyone before herself first. Another quality I liked about her. I wanted her to be mine although I wasn't going to force. Her all I wanted was for her to be happy.

I watched as she wrote perfect cursive on her paper and I practiced my cursive so it looked at good as hers.

It didn't…not even close.

I decided that from that moment on I was going to dedicate myself to making my handwriting better…maybe that would impress Casey enough to be boy ready…for me at least.

Although if there was one guy who could charm a girl THAT easily it was William.

William was a complete and utter ladies' man there was no doubt about it. He flirted with girls all the time. He was with girls all the time. Even though I rarely did this I think I was going to go to William to seek advice. Usually I had my way with girls but Casey was different.

I don't think I had ever wanted a girl more in my entire life.

**Hazel's POV**

_December 20, 1917_

I woke up and felt the coolness of winter. I saw light coming through my window but knew it was cloudy so I went to look.

I saw about two and a half feet of snow on the ground and counting it was breathtaking. Of course in my eleven year old brain I could only think one thing.

NO SCHOOL!

Next thing I know Edward is running into my room and asking "why is there no school?"

"Edward, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Edward shrugs "you still didn't answer my question."

"Look!" I point to the window and Edward stares out in amazement before getting a smirk on his face.

"So that means you're stuck here with me…I'm so excited we get to spend so much time together!" Edward said and with that he picked me up and held me so I was upside down.

"Edward!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked pretending to be innocent.

"You know what" I said and Edward just stands there still holding me.

"Can you please put me down?" I asked.

"I would say yes but nah" Edward tries to sound casual and I just glare at him as he just stares back at me.

We looked at each other for a little while longer. It was pretty funny just standing there literally.

"Are we going to go outside?" Edward asks.

"I don't know are we?" I asked.

"We are" Edward said and I roll my eyes.

"Of all of the brothers in the world I get stuck with you the unnormal one!" I said sarcastically.

Edward kisses my hair and says "yes and I pity you for that matter."

"Let's get ready to go outside" I said and Edward nods before putting me down and going to his room.

**Edward's POV**

I went back to my room to get dressed and waited for Hazel to be ready. It was rare that it snowed in Chicago…I remembered mama once telling me that in England it used to snow all the time.

Hazel comes out of her room.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah." And with that we run down the stairs of the apartment building and outside to the snow.

We had a snowball fight and hung out for a while. My sister admired the snow and the snowflakes kept falling. As she looked up they got caught on her eyelashes.

She smiled one of her priceless smiles and looked over at me. It was one of the most favorite things I saw was to see my sister happy.

The fog and wind picked up so I turned around to tell Hazel we had to go home…she wasn't there.

"Hayz…HAZEL!" I shouted.

"EDWARD!" I heard her voice and my eyes were wide. I thought she was in danger.

I ran in the direction that I heard her voice and when I caught up I saw her sitting down in the snow. I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" I said sounding like my father for a split second.

"Relax Edward I was here the whole time where were you?" Hazel asked laughing and I knew I had to give it to her…this round at least.

I picked her up and said "alright well snow day is done…we're going home."

"OK" she said and leaned against my shoulder as I carried her home.

_April 9, 1918_

I DID IT TODAY! Finally…after months of liking Casey I finally found the guts to ask her to be my girl.

Here's how it all went down. So we were at lunch and I saw her sitting with her girlfriends…laughing and talking with them. Occasionally she would pause to glance at William or me and whisper something to her friend.

I was staring back (probably like an idiot).

"Did you ask her yet?" William asked since he knew that I liked her.

"No" I admitted sheepishly.

"Do it" William said.

"Not yet" I said.

"Maybe I'll just ask her then…" William pretended to get up.

"Alright! Alright!" I said and I pushed my chair back and walked over to Casey's table while William sat at our table pretending to look at the chair.

"Hello Casey" I said coming over.

"H-H-H-H-Hello Edward" Casey blushed and her friends smiled at each other.

"What are you up to?" I asked stalling.

"Eating my lunch. Anything new with you?" Casey asked batting her eyelashes.

I gulped and said "Yes well I was actually quite wondering would you be my girl?" I got straight to the point without even meaning too.

"Hmmm well that is a very interesting question Edward see I was just pondering about that very fact?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Both" Casey said and she got up and hugged me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you later…Edward" Casey winked at me and my heart warmed.

I had done it…gotten Casey as my girl. It wasn't as hard as I'd thought it have been.

The only thing harder…telling Hazel.

And my mum.

**Hazel's POV**

It was after school…the sun was shining and I was inside doing my homework when a knock was at my door.

"Hazel?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said seriously.

Edward chuckled and said "there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Relax" he said.

"You're not going to war are you?" I asked.

"No…you know Casey right?"

"Yeah the one you've been fancying for three years now…what about her?" I asked although I already knew.

"Well I…I asked her to be my girl today." Edward said.

"And what did she say?"

"Yes."

There was a silent moment and I looked at my brother.

"That's great!"

"Really so you don't think I'm ditching you?" Edward asked.

"Eddie…I just want you to be happy. Now you're got to tell Mama" Hazel said.

"Yeah…do you want to come?"

"Why surely" I said and Edward held out his hand.

"Miss" he said gesturing me first.

"Why thank you Edward" I said dramatically and he rolled his eyes.

I looked back at him and knew that as long as he had Casey Edward would never leave. Now he had three (well four including William) reasons to stay in Chicago and not leave.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also next chapter will be the last chapter...**


	13. 12 years old and

**Edward's POV**

_June 24, 1918_

Several things have been happening lately. Recently I had just turned seventeen and stole my first kiss with Casey. A strange virus has been spotted in several soldiers and today…well today was Hazel's twelfth birthday.

"Hayz!" I said coming into her room and picking her up.

"Edward!" she shouted back.

"Happy Birthday…twelve years old. One more year of innocence" I said and she looked at me before shaking her head.

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

"Very" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such an Edward."

"Well I'm not a Hazel like you if that's what you mean?" I said and Hazel laughed and did her smile that I loved seeing.

"What's it like being seventeen?" she asked.

"It's like one year older than being sixteen" I said and Hazel smiled again.

I stared at her…thinking about all the years she had been alive. I couldn't believe how fast time went it was like…several minutes ago and she just grew up so fast. I closed my eyes since I was almost crying.

Pretty soon…Hazel would be meeting a boy like me. She would grow up and get married hopefully would she forget about me? Would I still be able to keep my promise to her?

"Edward? Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm just amazed at how fast you've grown up that's all" I tried to sound casual.

"I'm only twelve you're making it like I'm eighteen!" Hazel said still laughing. She seemed so innocent.

"I hope the war's over before I'm eighteen" I said.

"Why? I thought you wanted to fight? Not that I want you to go" Hazel said.

"Because…I don't want to be faced with temptation…to leave you. Do you remember the promise I made to you when you were born?" I asked and Hazel got real quiet.

"Of course I remember it! But…if you want to do something" she sighed "you should do it…nothing's stopping you. Don't let me keep you behind."

"You mean that? Why are you saying this now?" I asked.

"Because…I realized that you're going to get older one day…you're not going to be right there by my side forever. I mean you will be but I'm going to learn to go off on my own you know?" Hazel said and I stared at her.

"I'm right here for you…I'm never going anywhere. You know that right?" I asked and Hazel looked at me.

"Is the sky blue?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Then of course I know that" she said and smiled at me again. I smiled back.

I wished in that moment that things could stay this way forever. Just me and Hazel, seventeen and twelve. Young and innocent…forever.

**Hazel's POV**

_August 12, 1918_

Today I was listening to the radio and the newsman was saying how it was now official. That there was a Spanish Influenza Outbreak Epidemic. This was apparently the beginning of a lot to come (which supposedly was a lot.)

I sent a telegram to Marilynn today and wrote a letter to my grandmother in England telling her about what was happening. It was pretty scary.

Mama began making us take a lot of safety precautions too. We weren't allowed to go to public restrooms anymore, we weren't allowed to use the public telephones, we weren't even allowed to go to our bench anymore. Edward and I were very disappointed about that but understood it was for our own safety.

Later that night Edward came into my room and we talked for a little while.

"When do you think this is all going to be over?" I asked Edward.

"I…I don't know" Edward said.

The realization of getting older hit me once again like what Edward had been talking about on my birthday.

When I was younger it seemed like Mama and Edward had all the answers to everything. They were older, wiser so of course they knew a lot…or at least more than me. But now as I was seeing before my own two eyes that even they don't know the answers to some of Science's most difficult questions.

Geez! Why was I so formal right now?

"Hayz?" Edward asked after realizing I'd been quiet for quite some time "I'm sorry that I don't have the answer."

I sat up "how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" Edward asked.

"Doing what?" I asked again.

"Remember how when you were ten or nine we were saying how we weren't human well I've been having some of those experiences again." Edward said.

"Yeah me too stuff happens but maybe we're just…imagining it slightly…right?" I said.

"No I don't think we're imagining it Hayz that's definitely an answer I know" Edward said smirking.

"Eddie!" I shrieked.

"Hazel" Edward said back and we both started laughing.

That night Edward kissed me goodnight but he didn't leave. Instead he stayed with me, stroking my hair. I remember that night being so calm it was as if I didn't have a care in the world…literally. It was just Edward and me. Forever young…or so it seemed.

_September 13, 1918_

Things have gotten a lot worse here in Chicago the Spanish Influenza is no longer an epidemic…it's a pandemic. All over the world and town new cases are popping up. People are dying and dead bodies are lying in the streets.

Marilynn sent me an instant telegram asking me if I wanted to come over. I asked mama and she said yes.

"This may be our last time we ever see each other you know" Marilynn said and I literally choked. The reality really had hit me. I never really thought about it that way.

"Don't even say it or you'll get me started" I said trying to joke around since I was practically in tears.

"Hazel…what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked at this moment I was willing to do anything since it was probably the last time I would see Marilynn.

"Can we play dolls? I know you don't really like them but please?" she asked.

"Surely" I said and Marilynn smiled.

We played dolls for the majority of the afternoon. Some part of me kept saying that I only had a few more days left of life…or human life at least. I wondered what it meant. Edward would probably have some kind of explanation since he was Edward.

Edward came to collect me at around 7:30pm. Marilynn and I looked at each other one last time and our eyes kind of seemed to say everything. She pulled me into a hug and we both started crying. I knew it was the last time I would ever see her.

Finally Edward gently told me we had to go back home. I looked back at Marilynn and stared at her for a long time.

On the way home Edward carried me I soaked his shirt with my sobs. I know it was ridiculous but I don't know why I was doing it.

When we got home Edward sat down on the sofa with me in his lap. He rocked me gently and told me to calm down. He took out the book that he had written for me when I was younger and read it to me.

Mama told us it was time for bed at around 10pm and Edward carried me to his room and tucked me in bed with him. He held me as I fell asleep. Usually I always fell asleep like that since I knew I was safe in my brother's arms.

At around 2am I was jolted awake by the sound of crying…it was mama.

"Edward…Edward please" she was saying and I sat up immediately and looked for my brother who had me pulled against his chest.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked and he looked at me.

"There's something wrong with Papa." He said.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Come on" he took my hand and led me towards mama and papa's room.

"Mama what's going on?" Edward asked.

Mama turned around and looked startled for a second. "Children, papa's not feeling well, he's got a cough and a stuffy nose. He also says he has a headache." Mama sniffed and tried to dry her tears.

Edward sat down on the floor next to her and I did too.

"Papa, it's me…Junior. Please be OK?" Edward asked.

"I will son…it's just a quick illness I'll be better in two days or so" Papa coughed and my eyes filled with tears. It was already probably my last day with Marilynn now I was probably going to lose Papa today too.

We stayed at Papa's bedside for the remainder of the night.

_September 14, 1918_

When I woke up again still on the floor beside Edward and Mama I saw how Papa had gotten worse. His eyes were red and his face was slightly blue.

"Mama!" I shouted and she woke up.

"Oh my gosh Edward!" she shouted which woke Edward up.

"Mama is Papa…" but then Edward saw too.

"Oh shit!" Edward said and that was the first time he had ever sworn in my presence.

"Edward, go next door to Mrs. Taylor's house and ask to use her telephone so we can phone an ambulance…Hurry!" Mama said and she pulled me closer to her.

"Is Papa going to be OK?" I asked.

"I hope so Hazel…I hope so" Mama said but I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew that he wasn't…not at all.

It may not have been obvious now but to me it was. Papa had the Spanish Influenza.

The ambulance arrived in about 20 minutes and the workers came and took Papa onto a stretcher. Edward, Mama and I rode in the ambulance with him and I sat on Edward's lap.

When we got to the hospital Papa was unloaded from the ambulance and they told Mama she could go but Edward and I had to stay behind. Edward held me tight and made sure I was OK.

While we were waiting an extremely pale man with blonde hair and looked like he was in his early to mid-twenties.

"Are you Edward Masen's children?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Follow me" he said and ushered for Edward and I to follow him. We followed him to Quarantine 16B.

Papa was in a bed with an oxygen mask on. He was unconscious and mama was crying by his bedside.

"Is he going to be OK?" I asked the doctor.

"At this point we don't know all we know is that he had the Spanish Influenza" the doctor said. "I'll come back in an hour to check on him. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you" Edward and I said together again.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for everything" Mama said.

"Just doing my job Mrs. Masen" Dr. Cullen said.

The rest of the day we remained with papa who was unconscious and was blue to the face. He was suffering from a 104.8 fever.

Mama was going to stay overnight but she insisted Edward and I go home to sleep so we wouldn't get sick. We were both hesitant my mother put her hands on my shoulders and kneeled down to my height.

"Please Hazel, do as I tell you. Papa will be fine and soon we will be regular again but stay with Edward OK and Edward watch out for you sister please, its dark out."

Edward nodded but I felt a vibration in my head _"lie lie lie" _I heard a little voice in my head and mama kissed us goodnight. We kissed papa and as we were walking out we saw Dr. Cullen

"Please Dr. Cullen" I pleaded "please save our papa"

"I will do everything I can…Hazel." It freaked me out that he knew my name but maybe I was just being paranoid.

Edward carried me home. When we got back to our apartment Edward told me to sleep with him tonight.

I had done it so many times yet tonight it was different. Mama and Papa were both not there. I couldn't fall asleep so Edward pulled me closer to him and began to sing my lullaby. I didn't want to but at the sound of my brother's voice I fell asleep.

I had a dream that I was in a cave and was being engulfed by flames when I woke up and realized it was real…I was burning. I silently screamed in my head I saw Edward awake beside me…he was holding his head and was coughing up blood that was on his shirt.

I was panting…I felt like my eyes were on fire as well as the rest of my face. I couldn't breathe my throat felt tight.

"Edward" I whimpered.

"It's OK Hayz" Edward said soothingly though I felt a vibration.

I shook my head "it's useless lying to me."

I saw Edward put his hand on his head and groaned.

"Don't worry about me…worry about yourself first" I said since he shouldn't be worrying about my "patheticness." He was in danger too and should be concerned about it.

"No…come on let's go" Edward said picking me up out of bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a weak voice.

"To the hospital" Edward said and with that he ran to the front door and down the stairs before taking off towards the hospital.

"Stay with me Hayz do you understand" he kept saying.

"Stop worrying about me Eddie…worry about yourself" I kept saying and Edward stroked my hair. Dr. Cullen met us at the door it was like he knew we were coming.

"DOCTOR CULLEN!" Edward shouted.

Yes Edward what's wrong" he asked us.

"My sister Hazel…" Edward said gesturing to me in his arms. He took me and brought me to Quarantine 17A. That was the last thing I remember before passing out.

_September 16, 1918_

I woke up to coughing… my brother was in the bed beside me and had blood smeared on his shirt.

My eyes were on fire and Dr. Cullen said "here Hazel, this compress should help reduce your temperature. OK?"

I heard wailing in the other room and Dr. Cullen got an alarmed look on his face. He left the room and returned ten minutes later but with a sad expression and grave news for Edward and I.

"Children, I am deeply sorry to tell you this but your father has just passed away."

I froze…papa was dead?! How could this happen? I thought

"It's the Spanish Influenza outbreak Hayz" Edward said.

"Wait Eddie, how did you…?" I began.

"Don't ask" Edward said and I nodded and saw my mother was asleep in the bed next to Edward.

I did not sleep that night I listened to the slow steady breathing of my brother who lay beside me. My insides were burning up I wanted to scream to him but nothing would come out.

As my breathing began to slow I fell asleep thinking I wouldn't wake up…It amazed me how just six days ago I was perfectly fine and playing with Marilynn.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Edward was still awake and hadn't slept at all. He reached for my hand and I took it. I felt as if my hand was on fire now because we both had blazing 104.2 fevers.

Dr. Cullen came into the room and changed my IV tank my eyes fluttered I was literally waiting for the dead. Edward was staring blankly at the ceiling. Dr. Cullen felt my head as it continued to burn up his hand was soothing and cold to the touch. He ran freezing cold water and put it on my forehead on a compress. Same for Edward and mama.

"Dr. Cullen" I said in my weakening voice.

"Yes Hazel" he said.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I asked.

"No…no you aren't going to die."

I felt a sense "_you will never die…not a lie not a lie not a lie_" I nodded

"OK" I said

Edward was gagging and Dr. Cullen ran to his side. He stuck a tube down his throat and then gave him water. He smelled him for a second and I squinted my eyes then fell back into unconsciousness.

_September 17, 1918_

I woke up and felt a bit less hot.

One of the nurses was standing beside my bed with a tray of food a small bowl of mashed potatoes. I didn't eat any of it despite the fact I hadn't eaten since the night of September 14. Edward didn't eat either. We both just lay there.

_September 19, 1918_

There were two other families in our room by now. One was a whole family a papa, a mama, & two daughters named Marta and Louisa. The other family was a papa, a mama, a son named Henry, & their daughter Greta had died two days ago.

I wanted to be with Edward but the nurses said I had to stay put. Mama had to have water constantly brought to her because she was in horrible condition. Louisa broke out in boils that were almost the size of a fist! Henry was moved to another room with his father because his mother had died and the other family was moved as well except Louisa and the mother stayed. Marta insisted so she stayed also. The father went with Henry and his father.

We were in the critical room. I needed to hear my brother's voice and tell him I loved him before I died which I thought was going to happen.

"Edward" I said in my weak voice.

I wheezed a little and the nurse brought me my inhaler.

"Yes Hayz" Edward said in his weak voice and coughed.

"I don't want to die" I said.

"Oh Hazel" Edward said.

"I don't want to die and leave you here all alone" I said.

"Hazel, you won't die I promise you if you die I die." Edward said.

"But what about mama" I asked.

We looked over at mama who was unconscious. I knew I couldn't let a tear shed from my eyes so I gritted my teeth and awaited death. Dr. Cullen came in to see me.

"When will I die?" I asked.

"Please Hazel you won't die don't ever think that you're 12 years old!" Dr. Cullen said.

"What? I'm sick in this stupid bed with the Spanish Influenza that's killing every damn person!" I almost shouted

"Shush" Dr. Cullen said softly he bit his lip and my mama looked at him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She called out and I turned to look puzzled at Edward.

Dr. Cullen went to my mother and said "what is it Mrs. Mason?"

"Please, I know what you can do and JUST PLEASE SAVE MY CHILDREN!" she said

People told her to shut up and looked at her like she was a nut. Dr. Cullen kneeled down next to Edward's bed and put a fist to his mouth it looked like he was about to cry.

Edward opened his eyes and gave his look of sheer terror and I saw the look of purity on his face that I don't think anyone could ever forget to this day.

That night a nurse came and brought us fresher pillows. Mine were covered with sweat from my fever. She took my temperature it was still 104.3 and Edward's was 104.7. Mama's was 103.8. The nurse put cold compresses on our heads and put a bowl of chill soup next to our beds on the side table. Dr. Cullen came in to watch over us.

"Please" I said my voice cracking "save my mama and brother…please Dr. Cullen" I pleaded.

He looked at me and then he put his fist to his mouth again

"Goodbye…Hazel" Edward murmured

"PLEASE" I cried.

Dr. Cullen immediately picked up Edward's head and bit his neck. Edward's eyes widened and he jerked then he fell into a deep sleep.

I felt my eyes closing as well…to die. Darkness was closing in on me and I didn't want to fight. I closed my eyes and then Dr. Cullen picked my head up and looked me in the eye.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die" he said and that was the last thing I heard right before he bit my neck and I was engulfed in a series of burning pains.

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed :-) PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


End file.
